The Demon Lord and His Miko
by BlackPunkPrincess
Summary: Kagome has been betrayed by Inuyasha, and saved by Sesshomaru. Now, not only must she deal with her quest to find all the jewel shards, but must also deal with her heart and that of the Sesshomaru's.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**  
**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA. SO PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S HOLY DON'T SUE ME!**

* * *

**WORD MEANINDS**  
_these are some word you might come across later in the story._  
_so I just telling you now so you don't get confused or something._

Miko - priestess

Baka - idiot, fool and stupid

Yokai - demon

Hanyou - "half demon" or "half blood"

Taijiya - demon slayor

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Betrayal of the Heart  
_(Kagome's Point Of View)_**

I look up find Kikyou standing beside me with an arrow pointed straight at me. She smirks at me, evilly. I don't know what the she wants but I am not going to wait here unprotected and find out. I reach for my own bow and arrows when she blasts her arrow into my shoulder.

I bite my lip to keep from screaming out in pain and I end up breaking my lip and blood runs into my mouth. I do not want to give Kikyou the satisfaction to hear me scream in pain.

"I thought you would die with that arrow copy," she says.

"Why do you want to kill me?" I ask.

"Because Inuyasha still love's you. I guess if I want him all to myself you are just going to have to die. The shikon shards you possess will be mine also but, they are just extra"

"He'll know it was you and he'll hate you for it," I scream at her.

"He already knows what I plan to do, and is keeping your friends busy so I don't have to deal with them," Kikyou said, drawing out another arrow. I have been betrayed and left to die by the one person I loved the most. Kikyou readies another arrow to shoot at me.

"Miko you will leave now or I will kill you where you stand," said a voice, as a green whip knocks the bow and arrow right out of Kikyou's hand. I turn to look where it came from and standing there, right in front of us is none other than Sesshomaru. He is on Kikyo in an instant, holding Tokijin at her throat. She seems not to care and does nothing but smirk at him.

Kikyo nods her head and Sesshomaru pushes her away. She turns to look at me and smirks again.

"This is not over, Kagome," She said, bending down and picks up her bow and arrows.

"It is dark miko, you will not come near her again," Sesshomaru said.

She turns to look at me again. After giving me glare she turns around and quickly leaves. I finally give in to the pain I am feeling from my shoulder; before I know it, Sesshomaru is kneeling beside me. I wonder if he is going to kill me. Sesshomaru's hand closes around the arrow and pulls it out in one move. I moan in pain and soon everything goes black.

_**(Sesshomaru's Point Of View)**_

The miko faints after I pull the arrow out. I am careful picking her up, I do not want to hurt her. She is cold. I pull her close to me and I start to run back towards my camp. We will be there quickly. I reach my camp in a matter of minutes. Rin and Jaken are sitting across from each other at the camp soon as they hear me come Rin greets me.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you're back" Rin said, with a smile. Her smile fades when she see's the miko in my arms.

"What happened to Kagome?" she asked.

"She is hurt; you will see to her wound," I said.

"Of course Lord Sesshomaru," she replied.

I take the Miko over and lay her down on Rin's blanket by Ah-Un and set her things down next to her. I walk over to a tree and sit down at the base of it.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

\/


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:**  
**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA. SO PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S HOLY DON'T SUE ME!**

* * *

**WORD MEANINDS**  
_these are some word you might come across later in the story._  
_so I just telling you now so you don't get confused or something._

Miko - priestess

Baka - idiot, fool and stupid

Yokai - demon

Hanyou - "half demon" or "half blood"

Taijiya - demon slayor

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Awaking Up  
****(Kagome's Point Of View:)**

The darkness started to lift, and I could hear things. They were faint, but I could still make out what they were...the cracking of a fire and voices talking. I opened my eyes slowly and tried to sit up, but I was pushed back down.

"Don't move, Lady Kagome, or you'll open up your wounds," Rin said.

"Thank you," I said, lying back down and let my head rest. It does hurt and I can feel my wound pulsing. I looked around the camp and found Sesshomaru sitting under a tree looking at the sky.

"Why did you save me from Kikyou, Sesshomaru?" I asked.

"You are far more powerful then that Miko," Sesshomaru said, "You could easily have taken care of her."

"You didn't asnwer my question," I said.

"This Sesshomaru doesn't ave to do anything you say, miko. Do not test my patience," He said.

"For what it's worth I thank you for saving me," I said, feeling sleepy.

"Rest, Miko," He said, before sleep claimed me.

_(**Sesshomaru's Point Of View:)**_

_"Why did you save me from Kikyou, Sesshomaru?" the Miko asked._

I had asked myself the same question, but I could come to no answer that suited me. She was a powerful Miko and she would be a great add in the battle against Naraku, but I hadn't thought of that when I'd saved her. All I thought of was 'not her'. I listen as the Miko's breathing slows and I know she is asleep.

_'Why did I save her?'_ I thought, looking at the Miko.

**'Because she is different,'** the beast said.

_'She is but a mere human,'_ I answered him.

**'Not she is different...her scent, she manner, her power, and she is also pleasing to the eyes,'**

_'She is a human...This Sesshormaru doesn't see what you are doing towards,'_

**'She would be an excellent mother for Rin...She would help her learn to be a woman.'**

_'She would prove useful in that...And it would drive that hanyou baka mad.'_

**'But that is not why you want her.'**

_'Explain.'_

But the beast wouldn't answer me.

I stood and walked to where the miko lay sleeping and kneeled beside her. She looked so peacefully. Before I couldstop myself, my hand move down to her face and move a strand of her black hair behind her ear.

I move back to my spot by the tree and turn my face to the sky. I stare at the stars and try to keep my thoughts off the beautiful miko lying across the camp site from me.

_**(Kagome's Point Of View:)**_

After waking up and looking around the camp, I see Sesshomaru in the same place he was last night. I paid him no attention and stood up and stretch, carefully not wanting to reopen my wound.

"Miko," I heard Sesshomaru say.

"Yes, Sesshomaru," I answered.

"You are to accompany me and my group to my palace and teach Rin," Sesshomaru said, standing up.

"Who do you think you are," I said, "You have no right to order me around."

"I am Sesshomaru, Lord of the West...that gives me every right," Sesshomaru said.

"Wrong," I said, "It may give you right over demons and humans in your land, but it holds nothing to me." I finished turn to leave.

"Where will you go?...Back to that hanyou and his clay mate," Sesshomaru challenged.

"Anywhere away from you would be a blessing," I said.

"Lady Kagome," I heard from behind me. I turn around to see Rin besided Ah-Un, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

_'Can you really leave her alone with a demon.' _The miko in me asked, not fearing for her safe but wishing to help her grow.

"Good Morning, Rin," I said.

"Good Morning Lady Kagome...Good Morning Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said. Sesshomaru nodded to her.

"Lord Sesshomaru, will Lady Kagome be traveling with us," Rin ask. Sesshomaru was about to answer, but I beat him to it.

"On some conditions," I said.

_**(Sesshomaru's Point Of View:)**_

"On some conditions," the miko said.

**'This miko certianly has a fire in her.' **the beast said.

_'She is disrespectful..and to her savior no less...This Sesshomaru-'_

**'Needs to stop being so pig-headed and listen.'**

_'Silence.'_

"What conditions," I said.

"If you want respect from me, then give me some to...I am not a mind form wishing only to do your bidding," the miko said.

"Next," I said.

"I would wish in visit with my family," She said.

"Next,"

"I would be free to leave when ever I choose," She said, holding out her hand, "So do we have a deal."

"Yes," I said, taking her hand.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

\/


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:**  
**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA. SO PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S HOLY DON'T SUE ME!**

* * *

**WORD MEANINDS**  
_these are some word you might come across later in the story._  
_so I just telling you now so you don't get confused or something._

Miko - priestess

Baka - idiot, fool and stupid

Yokai - demon

Hanyou - "half demon" or "half blood"

Taijiya - demon slayor

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: In the Castle of the West  
**_**(Kagome's Point Of View:)**_

The rest of the trek to Sesshoumaru's castle went uneventfully. It was about a three day trip away from Kadea's village, since when he had saved me from Kikyou, we had been traveling for about two days.

"We are here," Sesshomaru said, I looked at the castle before them with a gasp. It looked beautiful. It had wall of stone surrounding it and lush green lawns. They looked a little harder and could see what looked like a flower garden in the back surrounding two detached buildings. As we walked through the front gates, we were immediately greeted by Sesshoumaru's servants.

"Come on, Lady Kagome. The garden is very prettyful," Rin said, while grabbing my uninjured hand and dragging me towards the back.

"Just call me 'Kagome', okay?" I said, looking down at the little girl.

"Sure, Kagome," Rin said, led me away from Sesshoumaru

_**(Sesshoumaru's Point Of View:)**_

I watched as Kagome was led towards the western garden by Rin.

"Lord Sesshoumaru."

"What is it, Jaken?" I said.

"The other lords have all sent messages for you to notify them when you get back. They wish to talk to you about the treaties and…umm…" Jaken said, stuttering towards the end.

"What is it? Do not waste my time with this nonsense." I said, inpatience.

"Theywanttotalktoyouabouthowit'stimeforyoutotakeamate," he said in one breath.

"Fine. Send out messengers saying that I am home and that I will only stay here for two months before I leave again."

"Of course, milord," Jaken replied belatedly, as I headed towards the garden. Rin was showing the miko the rose garden she saw before. It had a had roses of red, white, yellow, pink, and purple intermixed together and it had a fountain off a dog standing a rocks with the water flowing from between the rocks.

"This is gorgeous," the miko said

"My father built it in honor of my mother after they just became mates," I said. The miko turned around with a gasp, have not known I was stand there.

"If you are tired, I will show you to your room," I said.

"Okay."

**_(Kagome's Point Of View:) _**

Sesshoumaru led me back to the caster, after ordering Jaken to watch Rin. I was shock at the inside of the castle. It was beautiful...the perfect mix of Western and Japanese culture. The front doors were solid wood and the rest of the doors in the castle were the regular sliding doors. The entryway had a red oriental rug and the walls had a painting on silk of various subjects, most had three demons, two adults and one boy. The adults, whom Kagome assumed were Sesshoumaru's mother and father, were smiling and watching the little boy in most of them.

As we walked down the hallways, I caught a glance of demon servant every now.

_'Good thing there are so many servants,'_ I thought, _'I postive I'm going to get lost in this place for sure.'_

They finally stopped in front of a door by a painting of just the female demon and the little boy.

"This will be your room," Sesshoumaru stated as he opened the doors. It had a western style bed with royal blue, silk bed coverings and pillows. The rug in here was also blue, only it had moons on it.

"I'll send a servant for you at supper. You can either stay in here or go explore," Sesshoumaru said, before leaving.

A few hours later, I had almost gave up trying to get back to my room when I noticed a door slightly open. I opened it even more and almost jumped up and down when I realized it was a library. The whole room had dozens of shelves full of books and scrolls.

After I found a book that looked interesting and just settled down to read, a servant came in. "Supper is done. Please, follow me," she said bowing. "My name is Amara and I will be your servant while you are here." She looked like she was a dog demon. She was about three inches taller than me and a little thinner. She had blank hair with purple streaks and voilet eyes.

_'I need to remember how to get back here,' _I thought as she followed Amara to the dining hall.

I entered the dining hall only to find everyone already there. Sesshoumaru, seated at the head of the long table, raised an eyebrow, probably at my tardiness.

"Sorry I'm late. I was reading and I guess I just lost track of time," I said. Sesshoumaru didn't say anything. He just gestured to the spot at the other end of the table, beside Rin.

_'I forgot that the lords and emperors usually eat without anyone near them.'_ I thought, as the food came into view.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

\/


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:**  
**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA. SO PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S HOLY DON'T SUE ME!**

* * *

**WORD MEANINDS**  
_these are some word you might come across later in the story._  
_so I just telling you now so you don't get confused or something._

Miko - priestess

Baka - idiot, fool and stupid

Yokai - demon

Hanyou - "half demon" or "half blood"

Taijiya - demon slayor

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: Training  
**_**(Kagome's Point Of View:)**_

After dinner, Amara, Rin, and I went out to the garden. I watched Rin play in the flowers for a few minutes, when Sesshoumaru came outside.

"Amara, show Kagome to Rin's room and then to my study. I have a few thing to talk to her about," Sesshoumaru said.

"You know...I'm still here and I don't like being talked about like I'm not," I said, grabbing Rin's hand.

Amara smirked and then said, "Come along, Lady Kagome. I'll show you to Rin's room."

"Right behind you," I said, following her inside, "And Amara, please just call me Kagome,"

**_(Sesshourmaru's Point Of View:)_**

The miko returned a short while later and seemed to be in a better mood.

"You wanted to speak with me," she said.

"Reguarding your conditions-" I started, but she interrupted me.

"If you go back on them, I'll purify your ass to the deepest point of hell," she said.

**'There's that fire again,'** the beast said.

_'She needs to learn respect,'_ I answered, _'Now, be gone.'_

"I merely have a few I would like to add to them," I said, gesturing to on of the chair in front of my desk.

"Continue," she said, taking a seat.

"Being that you had three, this Sesshoumaru has three also...You are to train with Amara and myself, and you as to learn the proper manner for being in my castle," I said.

"What training," she asked.

"Amara will train you in the fan and stiletto and I will train you in hand-to-hand combat and the use of a sword and to better control your powers," I said, "This will be so that if I'm not with you and Rin, you will be able to protect yourself."

"What is the thrid conditon," she asked.

"This Sesshoumaru wishes to know about why Naraku, wants you," I said.

"I am the Shikon Miko...I can see the shards...He wants the jew to be complete and since Kikyou won't help him, he needs me to know where to look and so he can get the shards and the ones I already possess," she said, and the lift a necklace that was hidden under her shirt. I was about half of the jew.

"He will come for this," she said, "And since I know you want Naraku hear this, if you complete the jew, he come to you."

"Than that is what must be done in order to destroy that hanyou," I said, musing out loud.

"How early is my training going to start," she asked.

"Dawn," I said, as she stood up.

"You know I can only be here a short while...The jew must be completed," she said.

"Hn..." I said, as she left the room.

**_(Kagome's Point Of View:)_**

_DREAM_

_"Hello...is anybody here," I called out into the fog._

_"Kagome," I heard a voice behind me. I turned around to a woman. She was in priestess attire, a white robe with sleeves down to her hands and a long pink-red skirt worn over it, barely showing her sandaled feet. Her long black hair flowed freely down her back, barely passing her waist._

_"You are you," I said._

_"My name is Midoriko," she said._

_"Your the creator of the jew," I whispered._

_"Yes," she said._

_"What are you here," I said._

_"To give a little puzzle and a gift," She said._

_"Why would you do that...Why not just tell what you need to say," I said._

_"Because I can own say but so much," She said._

_"What is puzzle," I asked._

_"The one who pulls the strings is not who you think  
The one you claim is heartless is merely but a puppet  
So to free all from a tortured life  
That which is sought must must lost,"_

_"I don't understand," I said. She walked towards me and took my hand._

_"And that's okay," she said, placing something in my hand. I looked down to see a blue and silver braclet._

_"What's this," I asked._

_"So many questions," She said, "When the time comes you will know."_

_END DREAM_

"Kagome, wake up...your training is to begin."

I opened my eyes to see Amara.

"Rise and shine, sleepy head," she said, "Hurry and get dressed. Your clothes are on the chair"

"Fine, get out," I said, throwing a pillow at her.

After Amara left, I went to see the clothes she had laid out for me. The first peice was a blue kimone the stop at the knees and had a slits all the way up the the hips; the obi was black. The second peice was a pair of loose, black pants. I found a hair tie and put my hair into a high ponytail. After I was finished dressing, I grabbed the fan and small dagger Amara had left for me and headed out.

I found my way to the dojo with only a few wrong turns. When I got inside, I was greeted with the sight of Sesshoumaru practicing with his sword. He was flowed and deadly with his movement. I watched him for a few minutes, before I turned to look around the dojo. It was large either for Sesshoumaru to run around in his true demon form, and on the left side I saw an archery area.

I moved over to the set and began shotting arrows at the target.

**_(Sesshoumaru's Point Of View:)_**

The miko fired at the target several times, never missed the center.

"Impressive," I said. She drew back one more arrow and it began to glow with a blue light.

"Hit the mark," she said releasing to the arrow. It hit the target and completely destroyed it.

**'She is indead a powerful miko,'** the beast said.

_'That she is,'_ I agreed.

"Have your miko powers always been able to destroy," I asked.

"No," she said, setting the bow down, "Shall we begin."

"Yes," I said, going to the wall and picking up two swords.

"Aren't we going to use practice swords," she said, as I handed her a sword.

"No...don't worry. I'll go easy on you," I said, twirling the sword.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

\/


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:**  
**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA. SO PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S HOLY DON'T SUE ME!**

* * *

**WORD MEANINDS**  
_these are some word you might come across later in the story._  
_so I just telling you now so you don't get confused or something._

Miko - priestess

Baka - idiot, fool and stupid

Yokai - demon

Hanyou - "half demon" or "half blood"

Taijiya - demon slayor

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: Meetings  
**_**(Sesshoumaru's Point Of View:)**_

It had been two weeks since the miko started training, and Amara was very impressed at how soon she took to using her fan and stilettos.

"How is she," I asked, as the miko fought against to demons.

"She has a raw talent and can be very deceptive," Amara said, as Kagome knocked on of demons down. I was about to applaud her, when the other demon came and knocked her down, kicking away her sword. I was about to intervene, but Amara stopped me.

"Watch," she said, as the miko pulled out her fan. The demon lunged in towards her in a move that would land the sword in a kill position on her neck when she held the fan up. The blade went through the material of the fan. She shut it and twisted it with both hands and using all of her strength and weight. The sword flew out of the demon's hand and landed by her sword. The miko took out her dagger laid the point of the sword on the demon's neck.

"Not bad…for a human," I said, as she removed her dagger from the demon's neck.

"Her fighting have improved immensely from when she started...Her manner lessons are also coming along nice...And little Rin absolutely adores her. I even hear her calling Kagome 'mother' sometimes.

**'The miko would make an excellent mother to our pups,'** the beast said.

_'Silience with you...now, back in your cage.'_

**'You can't deny the truth forever Sesshourmaru...even the lords of the court agree. You need a mate, and your perfect mate is currently right in front of you.'**

"She would be a good mother" I agreed with Amara.

"Beautiful, powerful, kind-hearted, and a good mother...excellent qualities in a mate," Amara said.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Just because you have been serving my family since we were children, doesn't give you special treatment to speak out of place."

"Yes, it does," Amara said, walking away towards the miko.

_**(Kagome's Point Of View:)**_

Sesshoumare decided after watching me practice that I deserved a break from training, so I spent the day watching Rin while talking with Amara. When the sun began to set, we headed back to the castle.

"The Lords and Ladies of court has arrived," Amara said, as I carried a sleeping Rin.

"Hn," I said, absently.

"Let's Put Rin to bed...and then you must meet them," Amara said. When we got to Rin's room and I lied her down on her bed, she woke up.

"Kagome..." Rin said, her voive full of sleep, "Sing for me please."

"Okay, little one," I said pulling the blankets up around her.

_In my daughter's eyes I am a hero_  
_I am strong and wise and I know no fear_  
_But the truth is plain to see_  
_She was sent to rescue me_  
_I see who I wanna be_  
_In my daughter's eyes_

As I sang, I gently stroked her hair.

_In my daughter's eyes everyone is equal_  
_Darkness turns to light and the_  
_world is at peace_  
_This miracle God gave to me gives me_  
_strength when I am weak_  
_I find reason to believe _  
_In my daughter's eyes_

Rin eyes closed more and more.

_And when she wraps her hand_  
_around my finger_  
_Oh it puts a smile in my heart_  
_Everything becomes a little clearer_  
_I realize what life is all about_

Her eyes closed and her breathing got softer. She looked like a little angel.

_It's hangin' on when your heart_  
_has had enough_  
_It's giving more when you feel like giving up_  
_I've seen the light_  
_It's in my daughter's eyes_

I led down and kissed her forehead. She mumbled a quiet "Goodnight, mama."

_In my daughter's eyes I can see the future_  
_A reflection of who I am and what will be_  
_Though she'll grow and someday leave_  
_Maybe raise a family_  
_When I'm gone I hope you see how happy_  
_she made me_  
_For I'll be there_  
_In my daughter's eyes_

_**(Sesshoumaru's Point Of View:)**_

"So Sesshoumaru are the rumors true...that you have a human woman here in your castle," Chokichi said. He and his mate, Dai, were Ookami(wolf) yokai. He was about as tall as me and hair black hair, and his mate, Dai, was taller than the miko and had black hair like her mate. Chokichi had three green marks on the sides of his face. They controled the northern land.

"We are were quite surprised to hear about that," Ima said, from her spot beside her mate, Hiromasa. They were both neko(cat) yokai. They each had tan colored skin, and their hair was a gold color. Thier only difference was that Hiromasa had to black mark on each side of his face. They controled the southern land.

"I was just as surprised to hear it too...Sesshourmaru, I was beginning to wonderful if you would ever find a mate," Masahiro said, his mate, Ruuki, just glared at the floor. They were kuma(bear) yokai. They had dark skin and black hair. Masahiro had one red mark on the left side of his face. They controled the eastern land.

"The miko is not my mate," I said.

"Well, we'll just have to change that," Dai said, smiling.

"Why would Sesshoumaru want a weak human as a mate," Ruuki said, glaring a Dai.

**'Don't talk of the miko like that,'** the beast growled.

_'For once, I agree.'_

**'Then defeated the miko, baka,'** the beast snapped

"I would judge people so quickly, Ruuki," I said.

"Then let us meet her and form our own opinion," Hiromasa said.

"She is lying little Rin down, as we speak," Amara said.

"Then let's go greet her," Chokichi said, following Amara out of my study, with Dai holding onto his arm.

When arrived at Rin room, I could hear the miko singing.

_And when she wraps her hand_  
_around my finger_  
_Oh it puts a smile in my heart_  
_Everything becomes a little clearer_  
_I realize what life is all about_

_It's hangin' on when your heart_  
_has had enough_  
_It's giving more when you feel like giving up_  
_I've seen the light_  
_It's in my daughter's eyes_

I open the door, just as the miko leaned down and kissed Rin forehead.

"Goodnight, mama," Rin mumbled.

_In my daughter's eyes I can see the future_  
_A reflection of who I am and what will be_  
_Though she'll grow and someday leave_  
_Maybe raise a family_  
_When I'm gone I hope you see how happy_  
_she made me_  
_For I'll be there_  
_In my daughter's eyes_

"Goodnight, Angel," the miko said, before standing and heading to the door.

"Sesshourmaru," she said, nodding to me.

"You are wonderful with Sesshourmaru ward," Ima said.

"Thank you," the miko said, blushing.

"May I present Lady Miko Kagome of the Inyasha's Forest Territory," Amara said, with a smirk. The miko bowed her head.

"Lady Miko, this is Chokichi, Lord of the Northern Lands, and his mate, Dai," I said.

"Hello, Lady Miko," Dai said.

"Just Kagome, if you would please," the miko said.

"Very well then, Kagome," Dai said.

"And this is Hiromasa, Lord of the Southern Lands, and his mate, Ima," I said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kagome," Hiromasa said, talking Kagome's hand and kissing it.

"The pleasure is all mine," Kagome said.

"And this is Masahiro, Lord of the Eastern Lands, and his mate Ruuki," I said. Masahiro offered the miko a greeting, while Ruuki continued to glare.

"You know, Ima, I think Sesshourmaru and Kagome who make a wonderful couple," Dai said.

"Why, Dai, I do believe you're right," Ima said.

"That girl...surely you jest, Dai," Ruuki said.

"What would I jest, Ruuki," Dai said, turning to her with a raised eyebrow, "Surely even you can sense that she isn't a mere human. She smells so much better than of most humans, and her aura is practically glowing."

"Besides," Ima said, "if she is as powerful as I think she is, then if they mate, both Sesshoumaru and her power will increase."

"Personally, I agree with Lady Dai," Amara said. I looked towards the miko to see her blushing crimson and then turn to glare at Amara.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

\/


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:**  
**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA. SO PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S HOLY DON'T SUE ME!**

* * *

**WORD MEANINDS**  
_these are some word you might come across later in the story._  
_so I just telling you now so you don't get confused or something._

Miko - priestess

Baka - idiot, fool and stupid

Yokai - demon

Hanyou - "half demon" or "half blood"

Taijiya - demon slayor

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: Swords and Horses  
**_**(Sesshoumaru's Point Of View:)**_

The ladies and lords had all retired for the evening and I was currently out have a midnight stroll, when I saw the by one of the rose bushed. All she had on was a blue night gown and a white cloak.

"That are you doing," I asked, and she spun around with her eye wide.

"Oh...Sesshourmaru, you scared me," she said.

"What are you doing out," I asked again.

"I-I was th-thinking about," the miko said, traveling off.

"About what," I said.

"Kikyou," she said, looking down.

"There is nothing to think about, miko. The undead prietess...well," I said, considering my word carefully, "She hates you - becomes of what you are; and what she is not."

"I know," the miko said, picking one of the roses. It was blood red and in full bloom. "I'm alive, and she is dead," She said crushing the flower and let the petals blew with the wind. "It does seem fair does it?"

"Life is not fair, miko," I said, looking up at the moon, "If it were, my father would have left me the Tessaiga and not that hanyou."

"You make no sence," the miko said, shaking her head.

"Explain," I said.

"Are you not it's equal," she said, "Why do you want the blade so badly, Sesshoumaru?"

"I search for Conquest, miko," I said, looking down at her, "With the Tessaiga, I would be even more powerful."

"That is where you're wrong," the miko said, "All the Tessaiga can do is kill...So what."

I let out a growl at that.

_''So what'...does this human not understand the power that the Tessaiga possess,'_ I thought

**'Shut up...and I'm sure she will explain,'** the beast in me said.

"Sesshourmaru, anything and anyone can kill. So what makes it so special? The only think the Tessaiga really does that no over blade can do, is kept Inuyasha in control of his demon," the miko said, "But the Tenseiga...With that sword, you not only have the power to kill but also to give life...That and that alone makes you the most powerful being on the earth."

**'She speaks the truth,'** the beast said.

"Sesshourmaru, you and you alone can either give or take a life...that's is great honor and responsibility...is it not?...being the jugde of life and death," the miko said, before going back inside.

I was astounded by her words, and wondering why I had never thought of them for myself.

**_(Kagome's Point Of View:)_**

I woke up early in the morning and realized I didn't have practice, so I decided just to head to the stables. So put on a pair of loose, black pairs and a red shirt that came to mid-thigh and red slippers.

In all the time I'd been at the castle I had yet to go down to the stable. Opening the door, I went passed Ah-Un and went straight to the horses. They where bigger than any horses I had seen back home. As I walked down the walk-way, the different colored eyes followed me. One of the horse, a black mare, looked at me straight in the eyes, and it almost seemed as those he was pulling me towards him. I stopped in front of her stall and put my hand out and she let me touch her. I smiled and gently ran my hand down her neck a few times.

"You must all be demons," I said absently, continuing to stroke him.

"Correct, Mistress," the horse said, and I jumped back.

"You talk," I said stupidly, trying to calm down my heart.

"Yes," she answered.

"Okay...that 's not weird," I said, trying to convinces myself that was true.

"My name is Saya," she said.

"And mine is Kagome," I said.

"Do you ride," she asked.

"Not since my father dissappeared eight years ago," I said.

"My last Mistress died five years ago," she said, as I went back to stroking her neck, "I haven't had another rider since.

"So the only question for us is if will we ride again," I mused.

"I think the question should be why won't you ride," a voice said from behind me.

"Go away, Senjou," Saya said.

"Come on, Saya, you have spoken to anyone in basically a month and then this girl comes and you open up," a horse demon, Senjou, said "I forgot to introduce myself properly. My name is Senjou and this girl's name, as you know, is Saya. She was Lord Sesshoumaru's mother's horse." He had blonde hair and tan skin. He also have what looked to be a small yellow, horse-shoe shaped mark on his forehead.

"My name is Kagome," I said.

"I'll be right back," Senjou said suddenly, "I have an idea."

**_(Sesshoumaru's Point Of View:)_**

"Lord Leiko and Lord Washi are fighting over the Hikari Valley," Chokichi said, "...right now, and it really is talking-"

"More like threating," Masahiro interrupted.

"-about it coming to a war," Chokichi finished.

"Just let them fight it out," Ruuki said.

"Why...if we can stop the coming bloodshed," Dai challenged.

"What if we-" Hiromasa started, but was cut of by a knock at the door.

"Enter," I said.

"Lord Sesshoumarru," Senjou, the horse handler, said, entering the room.

"What is it, Senjou," I asked.

"It's about Saya...and Kagome," he said.

"Isn't Saya the name of your mother's horse," Ima asked.

"Hai," I answered, "What about them?"

"Saya is letting Kagome ride her," he said.

"Impossible...Saya and Sesshoumaru's mother were bonded," Ruuki said, "Saya would never let another ride her."

"Unless it was her successor," Dai said, smiling.

""Sesshoumar already said he would not mate that human, Dai," Ruuki said, glaring.

"Then let us go and ask Saya for ourselves," Ima said, standing from her chair.

A few moment later, we looked out to the stables, but I couldn't find Saya or the miko anywhere.

"Where are they, Senjou," I asked.

"They were here just a-" he started but stopped when I heard the miko's voice.

"Woah, Saya, woah," her voice drifted from the corral. I walked towards the corral, and was greated with the sight of the miko riding Saya.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Come find me, Inutaisho," mother yelled laughing, as she rode Saya through the pastures. I was seating right in front of her, eing that I was only ten at the time._

_"I'll get you, Megumi," father yelled, as he and his horse chased after us._

_We rode all the way back to the stables and were almost at the door when father appeared right in front of us._

_"Cheater," mother laughed, as she pulled Saya to a stop._

_"Forgive me," father asked, helped me down from Saya before helping mother._

_"Always," mother said, before kissing him._

_END FLASHBACK_

"See, my lord? Saya is letting her ride her," Senjou said.

"She truly is a remarkable human..is she not Sesshoumaru," Dai asked.

"Yes...yes, she is," I said, letting a small smile come to my face.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

\/


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:**  
**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA. SO PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S HOLY DON'T SUE ME!**

* * *

**WORD MEANINDS**  
_these are some word you might come across later in the story._  
_so I just telling you now so you don't get confused or something._

Miko - priestess

Baka - idiot, fool and stupid

Yokai - demon

Hanyou - "half demon" or "half blood"

Taijiya - demon slayor

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: Changes  
_(Third Person Point Of View_  
_- Surrounding Inuyasha's Group)_  
**

It have been almost five months since Kagome, and things in the group had become strained. While Inuyasha seemed prefectly fine with Kikyou trying to take Kagome's place, that other were not. Whenevert Kikyou(or has Sango liked to call her 'the undead clay pot with leg') tried to touch little Shippo or Kirara, the lillte demons had taken to hissed at her until she left them alone. When she tried to meditate with Miroku, he mysteriously had to check-out an arua he felt from outside the camp; and the one and only time Kikyou tried to talk with Sanga, she was told that unless her 'clay harden ass' wanted to find of how it feels like to shatter into a hundred little piece, she had better stay away. Needless to stay Kikyou and Sango travel on oppisite sides of the group.

Finally one day everything boiled over, and all hell broke loose.

"If that little clay bitch tries one more time to steal Kagome's place, I'll-" Sango threated, wanting nothing more that to let off some stream with her Hiraikotsu.

"How can I steal that which is mine," Kikyou said, and Miroku had to grab Sango to keep her from destroy the clay priestess.

"Get it through your head already, you insane clay bitch, YOU ARE DEAD! Kagome didn't steal anything from you," Sango screamed.

"Leave her alone, Sango," Inuyasha said, stepping in front of Kikyou.

"You, traitor, if Kagome was here-" Sango said.

"Well, she not here is she," Inuyasha said, then slapped the back of his neck. He pulled his hand froward, and there was Myouga.

"Hello, Master Inuyasha," Myouga said, "How goes the search for Naraku?"

"Well, if it isn't the little coward," Inuyasha said, picking up the little flea by his head and brought him up to his face, "Where the hell have you been for the pass few months?"

"Mostly with Totosai," Myyouga said, squimming around trying to free himself. With a sign Inuyasha place the flea in the palm of his hand.

"What were you doing when you weren't with Totosai," Inyuasha asked.

" I've traveled a bit as well, looking for news and information," the flea said.

"Find anything good," Inuyasha asked, annoyed.

"Actually, yes, Master Inuyasha. It is rumored your brother is preparing to take a mate," the flea said, and Inuyasha's jaw dropped along with everyone else in the group, except Kikyou.

"And what makes the news even more incredible is that it's rumored no even to be a youkai...but a human," the flea said, and Kikyou's eyes widen a little. 'It couldn't be the girl...all this is, is a wild rumor.' She thought.

"Where's the punch line, Myouga," Inuyasha said, "He hates humans, in case you've forgotten, you stupid flea."

"I only speak the truth of what I know, Master Inuyasha," Myouga said, and with that, he jumped onto his crow, who'd swooped down for him, and disappeared into the sky.

"I'll find you again, Master, when I have more information for you," Myouga called out before dissappearing from sight.

"Hn," he said disgustedly, bending down in front of Kikyou so she could climb onto his back, "Let's go. I think it's time to track down that brother of mine. I want to see if these rumors of him having a human mate are true."

_**(Kagome's Point Of View:)**_

"Kagome...Kagome," Rin called, as she ran from the flower garden towards me as I headed back to room after my morning training with Amara.

"Hello, Rin," I said, as the she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I made this for you, Kagome," Rin said, as she held up a flower necklace.

"It's beautiful, Rin," I said, putting on the necklace, "So what do you have planned for the day?"

"Master Jaken is taking me to get a new kimono in a nearby village...so bye," she said, running off. I smiled at her little antics. Then I sighed as my thoughts turned to less happy avenues. Rin was eight years old. Half way to be a woman by fuedal era standards. What was I going to do? Sesshoumaru only wanted me here to teach Rin, and when that is done, what will become of me?

With another sigh, I pulled the Shikon Jew from it's place under my kimono. I still had to finished finding all the places to the jew shards and defeat Naraku, but then what? Return home? The fuedal era was feeling more and more like home to me. Plus, I didn't want to leave Sesshoumaru.

'I really am a fool.'

_'Why's that?'_

'I have fallen in love with Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord of the West...hater of human'

_'That's not true...he cares for you and Rin.'_

'He cares for Rin...I merely am her caretaker.'

_'Then why does he treat yu like you're special?'_

And to that I had no answer. It was true that he did treat me special. But really what can I expect? That he'll say he loves me. That he'll want to be me. That's silly...a silly dream that will never come true.

_**(Sesshoumaru's Point Of View:)**_

It was midnight, when I decided to take a walk through the gardens. Something was telling me that the miko was troubled. So I wasn't surprised to see her, sitting on the stone bench by the roses. She always sat there when she was troubled about anything.

"What are you doing out here, miko," I asked, sitting down.

"Thinking," She said, softly.

"About what," I asked.

"What I'll do when I go back to my own time," she said, looking down at the ground.

_'Does she reallt think I'm going to let her leave me.'_

**'Well, you haven't given her much to think otherwise.' **the beast said.

"Tell me something, miko," I said.

"What," she asked, looking up at me.

"Do you really think I will allow you to leave me," I asked, and I heard her let out a small gasped and looked me in the eye.

"I thought that's what you wanted. When you took me in," she said, slowly, "It was only for me to teach Rin...what more could you want from me."

"Think, miko," I said, leaning towards her and then I whispered in her ear, "What do I desire from you?" She shuddered, and then shock her head.

"I can think of nothing," she said, looking down again, "so what do you desire."

I place my hand under her chin and made her meet my eyes.

"You," I whispered.

"But, Sesshoumara, I'm human...I can't give an full-blooded youkai heir," She said, tries pooling in her eyes, "All I could give you would be a hanyou...And I've heard you say countless tells how you hate them."

"Anything from you...I could never hate," I said.

"But..." she whispered, but I cut her off with my lips.

"Let me love you...Kagome," I said, against her lips.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

\/


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:**  
**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA. SO PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S HOLY DON'T SUE ME!**

* * *

**WORD MEANINDS**  
_these are some word you might come across later in the story._  
_so I just telling you now so you don't get confused or something._

Miko - priestess

Baka - idiot, fool and stupid

Yokai - demon

Hanyou - "half demon" or "half blood"

Taijiya - demon slayor

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: Milord...Milady  
****_(Kagome's Point Of View:)_**

A woke up the next morning, thinking that everything was a dream. At least that's what I thought until I saw the rose lying ong my bed. Sesshomaru had given my it after walking back to me room after we talken last night.

_"Let me love you."_

He's words whispered through my head. And think think I will. I think its times to stop worrying about my heart breaking, and start letting it live again.

_Knock...Knock_

"Come in," I said, sitting up in bed and holding the sheets around me.

"Milady, Lord Sesshomaru wishes to speak soon," Amara said, smirking at me.

"Thank you," I said, blushing for some reason, "Tell him I'll meet him in his study."

"Of course...I knew you would make the perfect couple," she said, smirking.

"Out," I said, my blush reddenning. After she left, I put on a red kimono with white butterflies on the sleeves and hem. As I was combing through my hair, I heard another knock at the door.

"Go away, Amara," I said.

"I'm not Amara," Sesshomaru said, walking into my room.

"Good morning, Sesshomaru," I said.

"Good morning, Kagome," He said and here comes the blush.

"I told Amara to tell you that I would meet you in your study," I said, as he walked towards me.

"I know," he said, leaning towards me, "but I needed to speak with you."

"About," I asked. He was now close enough that I could feel his breath on my lips.

"I have a gift for you," he said, pulling back and handed my a small box. In the box was an amulet. The chain was appeared to be gold, and the pendant was an amethyst sun broken by sapphire crescent moon.

"Sesshomaru...It's beautiful. I love it," I said, as he helped me put it on.

"It is to show my brother that you are mine," he said, and I froze, "I have heard word that he will be here soon."

"How soon," I asked.

"This evening, if he kepts his pace," he said, and I took a deep breath.

"Then let him come and see what he has lost," I said.

**_(Inuyasha's Point Of View:)_**

We arrived at that bastard a brother of mine castle, and were immediately sent to the throne room to wait for him.

"I hate this place," I said, as Kikyou ran her fingers through my hair.

"We will live soon enough," she said.

"Presenting his lordship, Sesshomaru of the Western Land," a demon said, as Sesshomaru walked into the room and sitted himself on the throne.

"Inuyasha...what an unwelcomed surprise," Sesshomaru said, "And you brought your little pack or misfits."

"We not misfits," Shippo said, and then froze at the look Sesshomaru sent him.

"A dead priestess, a taijiyayer, a monk, a kitsune, and a fire neko-what else would you call yourselves," Sesshomaru said.

"Sorry, milord, but milady grows impatience waiting outside with Rin," Jaken said, bowing down to Sesshomaru.

"So the rumors are true...the great Lord Sesshomaru has taken a mate," I said, glaring, "Now, is the other half of the true...that she is nothing more that a human bitch." Then I found myself being held of the ground by my neck.

"Never call her such a name you dirty hanyou," he said, throwing me so I slid across the floor, "Send her in, Jaken."

"Presenting Lady Kagome, Shikon Miko from Inuyasha's forest," a demon said.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

\/


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:**  
**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA. SO PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S HOLY DON'T SUE ME!**

* * *

**WORD MEANINDS**  
_these are some word you might come across later in the story._  
_so I just telling you now so you don't get confused or something._

Miko - priestess

Baka - idiot, fool and stupid

Yokai - demon

Hanyou - "half demon" or "half blood"

Taijiya - demon slayor

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: Gifts  
_(Sesshomaru's Point Of View:)_**

"You've got to be shitting me," Inuyasha said, as Kagome came into the the room.

"No, Inuyasha, this is very much real," Kagome said, coming to stand beside me with Rin at her side.

"Kagome, what are you doing with Sesshomaru," the taijiya asked.

"Yes, Lady Kagome, why did you leave us," the monk said.

"Kagome, why would you leave us," the kitsune said.

"Why stay in a place where you've been betrayed," Kagome said, and I was very proud of her. Plus, the hanyou look of guilt did sweeten her words all the more.

"What do you mean," the taijiya said.

"Didn't the hanyou tell you of how him and the dead priestess planned to steal Kagome's soul," I said.

"Inuyasha, what are they talking about," the monk said.

"Enough talk of sad things...what is done is done," Kagome said.

"Wise words," I said.

"Now, I need to retrieve something from a Amara...might I leave, milord," Kagome said, smiling and bowing down.

"Yes...so long as you are with me later this evening," I said, smirking as the hanyou growling.

"Of course...nothing would give me more pleasure," she said, as I stood.

"Then be on your way," I said, taking her hand and and helping her stand up, "Amara, show them to there rooms for the evening."

_**(Kagome's Point Of View:)**_

"It's perfect," I said, closing the small wooden box.

"The perfect gift, milady," the demon said, before bowing and leaving the room.

"It is the perfect gift," Sesshomaru said, wrapping his arm around me.

"And I have one more to give," I said, placing my hand on the shoulder of his missing arm and focusing my powers.

"Kagome...what are you doing," he said.

"Giving back something that should never have been taken," I said, pushing out my powers a little more.

_**(Sesshomaru's Point Of View:)**_

"Well, is that okay," Kagome asked, as through I would rebuke her for what she had done. She had given me my arm back.

"You are far to good to be true," I said, holding her close to me.

"I think you have that switched," she asked, smiling at me, "Now, I'm going to go give Rin her gift."

"I'll come along with you," I said, following her to Rin's room.

XXXXX

"Thank you, Kagome," Rin said, as Kagome put the locket on Rin.

"You'r welcome, Angel," Kagome said.

"Lord Sesshomaru isn't beautiful," Rin said, smiling at me.

"Yes, it is, Rin," I said.

"And it's very special," Kagome said.

"Why," Rin asked.

"If you every need me...for anything at all, and I'm not there just open the locket," Kagome said, "Okay?"

"Okay, Kagome," Rin said, hugging Kagome.

"Now, how about you and me go take a bath," Kagome asked.

"Okay," Rin said.

"Meet me in the gardens, when you're through," I asked, Kagome as Rin ran from the room.

"Of course," Kagome said.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

\/


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER:**  
**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA. SO PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S HOLY DON'T SUE ME!**

* * *

**WORD MEANINDS**  
_these are some word you might come across later in the story._  
_so I just telling you now so you don't get confused or something._

Miko - priestess

Baka - idiot, fool and stupid

Yokai - demon

Hanyou - "half demon" or "half blood"

Taijiya - demon slayor

* * *

**CHAPTER 10: Kidnapped  
_(Kagome's Point Of View:)_**

"Kagome, tomorrow when Lady Dai and Lady Ima come, can we all have a pinic in the garden," Rin asked, as she skipped ahead of me towards the bath house.

"What about Lady Ruuki," I asked, "Her and her mate are coming to."

"I don't like her," Rin said, stopping and turning to face me, "She not you or Lady Dai or even Lady Ima."

"Everyone's different, Rin," I said, softly.

"But she's dark and you all a the light," she said.

"What do you mean," I asked.

"If feel the darkest when I'm near her," Rin said, slowly, "It makes me feel unsafe."

"You feel it too," I whispered to myself.

"What," Rin asked.

"I said, you'll feel better after a bath," I said, turning the corner and entering the bath house.

"A nice warm bath will help us both," I said.

"I don't think so, little miko," a voice said. I looked up and gasped.

It was Kagura.

**_(Sesshomaru's Point Of View:)_**

"You sick twisted bastard," the hanyou yelled as I enetered my study. Almost all of his pack was here except for the undead priestess.

"You stole what was mine," he yelled.

"I only took what was freely offered," I said.

"She was my shard detector," he growled.

"And that is why you lost her," I roared, "You only see people as for what they can do for you, and that makes you blind to see things that are right in front of you."

"Ahhhh," a piercing scream sounded through the castle.

"What was that," taijiya asked, as her neko yokai began to hiss.

"Kagome," I said, before taking off towards the bath house.

**_(Third Person Point Of View:)_**

"Kagome," Sesshomaru called, as entered the bath house. All he found was a gapping hole. Then he heard Kagome scream again and took off after it with Inuyasha, Sango, Kirara, Miroku and Shippo right behind him. They ran into the forest, and soon not only Kagome's screams could be heard but Rin's also. As they entered a clearing they was Kagome using her miko powers to protect her and Rin from Kagura's attacks.

Rin was holding onto Kagome's kimono, and she had a cut on her forehead and her arm was bleeding also. Kagome stood in front on Rin, shielding her in case one of Kagura's attacks made it passed her barrior. She has a gash in her shoulder and her kimono was in tatters in some places revealing more cuts and bruises.

"Kagura," Sesshomaru roared, and the wind sorceress stopped her attacked to look at the enraged Inu yokai.

"Die," He growled, using his sword Tokijin to kill her.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin yelled, running from Kagome to him. Just as Kagome lowered her barrier, Sesshomaru felt a new demonic arua coming.

"No, Kagome," He yelled, but it was too late. Naraku made himself known, rising from the ground and catching Kagome with one of his tentacles as he rose. Laughing and looking right at the group as he held Kagome in the air.

"You have killed Kagura... but in return, I think you will lose your pretty little miko," Naraku said, tighting his grip on Kagome and Kagome cried out, her miko powers flaring out to protect her. Naraku yelled and threw her across the cleard. She crashed in the ground and didn't make a move to get up.

"You little bitch...I'll get you for that," Naraku said, "But until then." He throw out a spike, which logged into Kagome's leg.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

\/


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER:**  
**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA. SO PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S HOLY DON'T SUE ME!**

* * *

**WORD MEANINDS**  
_these are some word you might come across later in the story._  
_so I just telling you now so you don't get confused or something._

Miko - priestess

Baka - idiot, fool and stupid

Yokai - demon

Hanyou - "half demon" or "half blood"

Taijiya - demon slayor

* * *

**CHAPTER 11: More Dreams  
_(Kagome's Point Of View:)_**

I woke up with a pain in my side and staring at the ceiling of my room. My side hurt and so did my leg too.

"What happened to me," I said, trying to sit up, only to be pushed back down.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," I heard a voice say to my right said. I looked over and saw Amara.

"Amara...what happened," I asked.

"Naraku, attacked and took you...But Lord Sesshomaru was able to get you back," She said, stroking my forehead with a damp cloth.

"All I remember is going to the bath house with Rin," I said, "is she okay?...Where is she?"

"In her room," Amara said, "She has a small cut on her heand and one on her arm but she's fine."

"How bad am I," I asked.

"Few broken ribs and your right leg is bruised really bad," She said.

"Can I walk," I asked.

"Maybe...but you should rest," Amara said

"But-" I said, but hesitanted.

"What do you want," Amara said, stroking my cheek.

"I...I want Sesshomaru here," I said, softly.

"I'll go get him," She said walking out of the room. Sesshomaru walking in the room a few minutes later. He closed the door, and was kneeling by my bed a few seconds later.

"How are you," He asked, gentle stroking my cheek.

"I've been better," I said, "thank you for saving me."

"You don't need to thank me for that," He said.

"But still you did," I said, and then motioned him closed. He leaned slowly forward and kissed me.

"I love you," I whipsered. He put his hand to me cheek and gentle rubbed his thump back and forth.

"As I love you...Now, rest Kagome," He said, kissing my forehead.

**_(Sesshomaru's Point Of View)_**

"Is too dangerous for her to be here," Inuyasha said, standing in the doorway to my study.

"Don't you know to knock, Hanyou," I said, ignoring him.

"If you do actually have a heart and care for her...you should send her away," he said.

"Why would I throw away a treasure like her," I said.

"Because Naraku will stop at nothing until either Kagome is on his side or die," He said, "You can't protect her forever...the incident the other day proves that."

"Get off," I said, turning back to the papers on my desk.

"The one thing you want the most...and you can't even protect it," he tonted.

"I said get out," I growled, "Get off of my study and leave the business of the miko's safty to me, you dirty hanyou...The only reason you are not banished from these lands is that you share father's blood, but I will be damned if I let you continue this."

"Just think on what I said, brother," Inuyasha said, before leaving me alone.

**_(Kagome's Point Of View)_**

A beautiful waterfall ran into a little pond that was lined with gray stones of all sizes. The trees were lush green and flowers all around. I sat down on one of the larger stone next to the waterfall.

"Hello again, Kagome," a voice said. I turned to see the same woman who was in my last dream.

"You again?...What do you want from me," I asked, standing up.

Dear little child, the time draws near  
Heartbreak will come  
But, please, do not fear  
For soon the dawn's light, it will all become clear.

She said, smiling at me.

"What does that mean," I asked.

"Remember what I say," She pleaded, and the riddle she gave me last time played in my head.

The one who pulls the strings is not who you think  
The one you claim is heartless is merely but a puppet  
So to free all from a tortured life  
That which is sought must must lost

"Why do you speak in riddles...none of this makes sence," I said.

"Remember," She said, before fading away.

"Wait...I don't understand," I called after her but she was gone.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

\/


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER:**  
**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA. SO PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S HOLY DON'T SUE ME!**

* * *

**WORD MEANINDS**  
_these are some word you might come across later in the story._  
_so I just telling you now so you don't get confused or something._

Miko - priestess

Baka - idiot, fool and stupid

Yokai - demon

Hanyou - "half demon" or "half blood"

Taijiya - demon slayor

* * *

**CHAPTER 11: Heartache  
****_(Kagome's Point Of View)_**

_TWO WEEKS AFTER KIDNAPPING_

"Your schedule for tomorrow is rather busy, milady," Maru, a neko yokai, said. She was helping my out of my kimono, since my side was still rather sore.

"What do have to do," I asked.

"You said you would take Rin out on Saya to the pasture for breakfast...The lords and ladies will be here at high noon...The ladies wished for you all to have tea together...You and Amara are doing a quick training session...and then I believe you are free for the evening," Maru said, as she finished helping me dress for bed.

"Thank you, Maru," I said.

**_(Sesshomaru's Point Of View)_**

"Hello, Sesshomaru, it's wonderful to see you again," Chokichi said, as he and Dai sat in the futon by the fire.

"Yes, it's good to seee you too, Chokichi," I said.

"Hai, things are just more interesting when we're all together," Hiromasa laughed, as he stood behind Ima, who was sitted by my desk.

"I'll say...now, where is that young Miko of yours, Sesshomaru," Masahiro asked, and then was elbowed in the stomach by his mate, Ruuki.

"Resting," I said.

"Sesshomaru...I''ll say I didn't think you had it in you," Ima teased.

"She's recovering from an attack, Ima,...not whatever is going through you head," I said.

"Attack? What happened," Dai asked.

"Naraku came after Kagome," I said.

"Is she okay," Ima asked.

"She's well enough to travel," I said.

"To travel?...Why would she need to travel," Chokichi asked.

"I'm sending her home," I said.

"About time," Ruuki said.

"Queit, Ruuki," Dai said, "Sesshomaru, we all may have been here for only a short time, but even we could see that she's not just going to go home...You-This place is her home."

"Then make her feel unwelcome," Ruuki muttered, "Or better yet make her run from you."

"The only way she'd run from him was if she felt-" Dai said, but froze, "Sesshomaru, you can't do that."

"It's already been decided," I said.

"No, there is another way-I'm sure of it," Dai snapped, "This is merely you being a coward and not be man-"

"Chokichi, control your mate," I growled, and stromed out of my study.

**_(Kagome's Point Of View)_**

"Come walk with me to the garden, Miko," Sesshomaru said, turning and leaving before I could answer.

"Hai," I said. I was glad he wanted to go for a walk. We hadn't really spent any time together lately.

Sesshomaru led me to the little pond by the garden. It looked almost magical in the moonlight, and I just wanted to be there. At least I did, until I remember Sesshomaru had probably brought me here for a reason.

"What did you want, Sesshomaru," I asked.

"You need to go home," He said, his bangs covering his eyes.

"But...this is basically my home," I said, "What's wrong, Sesshomaru." I tried to reach for his arm, but he pushed me away.

"I told you to leave! Go home Miko!" he growled.

"Go home," I said slowy. The words were not making sences. Just a while ago he said this was my home.

"Yes go home...I only wanted you here for Rin. And she has out grown you," He said.

"But you said you loved me," I argued.

"How could I love something like you..a human," He said in disgust.

"But-" I started.

"There will be nothing else...You have an hour to get your things and be gone for the castle," He said walking away.

"Please," I cried, tears fall from me eyes, "Don't do this to me, Sesshomaru."

"It's Lord Sesshomaru to you, you disgusting human," he said, and then he was gone.

I don't know how long I stayed in the garden, but soon it started to rain. Then I ran. I ran to my room. I grabbed the bag Amara gave and and just throw clothes and the some other things people had given me, and put on my black cloak. I then ran to the stables. I heard Saya call out to be and I stopped at her stall. I hugged her quickly and said I wished we could have had longer together. She kept asking me what I meant, but I didn't answer her. I got on the only non-demon horse in the stable and rode the horse as fast as I could away.

I stopped onlt once to look back. It was where I'd reached to the mountian pass. I looked and saw a cold and unwanting place. I turned and rode the horse all the way to Kaede's village. And then I went through the well and sealed it.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

\/


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER:**  
**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA. SO PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S HOLY DON'T SUE ME!**

* * *

**WORD MEANINDS**  
_these are some word you might come across later in the story._  
_so I just telling you now so you don't get confused or something._

Miko - priestess

Baka - idiot, fool and stupid

Yokai - demon

Hanyou - "half demon" or "half blood"

Taijiya - demon slayor

* * *

**CHAPTER 12:  
****_(Kagome's Point Of View:) _**

"Kagome, is that you," Mom called, as I closed the front door. She soon was standing in the hallway by the ront doo with me.

"Kagome...What's worng," She asked, and then I broke down.

"Mom...Mommy," I cried, throwing myself into her arms.

"Shhhh...Baby...Shhhh...it's okay. I got you, Baby," She said. I don't know how, but she got ma and herself to the living and on the couch.

"What's wrong, Baby," She said, stroking my hair.

"They don't want me...He doesn't love me," I creid.

**_(Sesshomaru's Point Of View:)_**

_Knock...Knock...Knock_

"Enter," I said. Myself and the other Lords had been going over treaty lines and trying to figure out what to do with that vile hanyou Naraku ever since dawn and we needed a break.

"Lord Sesshomaru, where's Kagome. Jaken said that she's gone, but she can't be...She said she'd stay with me," Rin asked, enter the room. She walked right up to me, and was silently begging me to tell her that Kagome had not left us.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru, tell you ward about the miko," Dai said, sitting down in her mate's lap.

"She has returned to her home, Rin," I said.

"There Lord Sesshomaru should go get her...Lord Sesshormaru does want Kagome to stay here with us," Rin said.

"She had to go Rin you saw what that hanyou did to her," I said slowly.

"But you can protect her like you do with me...Lord Sesshomaru, please go bring her back," Rin asked.

"Rin-" I started but was stoping by an explotion.

"Milord, we are underattack," One of my soldier said, running into the room.

"Take the Ladies and my ward to the saferoom and guard them with you life," I said, taking my sword Tokijin and leaving with the other Lords.

**_(Rin's Point Of View:)_**

The soldier led us down a hallaway when a tiger demon, suddenly appeared in our way.

"The little girl of Sesshomaru...Master will be pleased," It said, stepping towards us. It lunged but the soldier blocked him.

"No doing to happen," the soldier said, pushing the demon back. The demon was about to lunge again when a sword went through its chest.

"Stay down," Amara said, as the demon's lifeless form fell to the ground, "Let's go." She said, coming and picking me up. Amara carried me all the way to a to a stairway that led down into a dimly lit room. I looked around the room with wide eyes and saw that it had everything that would be needed to keep us alive for at least two weeks including a bed and water.

"Why didn't Lord Sesshomaru tell me of this place," I asked, as Amara put me on the bed and slid the door shut and making a green barrier mixed with white lightening.

"You never noticed because it was spelled for just that. It's kind of hard to explain," Amara said, "It was made a long time ago...Back when Lord Inutaisho was mated to Inuyasha's mother. The room is spelled by one of the greatest magics of that time. When the food and water starts to get low, it replenishes itself."

"But if it has a spell on it, then why the barrier," I asked.

"Even the greatest of magics can fail," Lady Dai said, coming to sit beside me.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

\/


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER:**  
**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA. SO PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S HOLY DON'T SUE ME!**

* * *

**WORD MEANINDS**  
_these are some word you might come across later in the story._  
_so I just telling you now so you don't get confused or something._

Miko - priestess

Baka - idiot, fool and stupid

Yokai - demon

Hanyou - "half demon" or "half blood"

Taijiya - demon slayor

* * *

**CHAPTER 13:  
****_(Kagome's Point Of View:) _**

"Kagome, come help me in the kitchen...I-I don't want you alone up here," Mom said, gentle shaking my shoulder. She thought I'd been sleeping, but I wasn't. I'd had nightmare, and I couldn't get back to sleep. In all honest, I'd been awake since 2am.

"Okay mom," I said, sitting up and pushing off the bed covers.

"Take a shower and meet me down stairs," Mom said, kissing my forehead. After I took I shower, I changed into a white shirt with long bell like sleeves and a pair of black pants and black boots. I braid my now knee length hair and grabbed the silver locket that held a picture of Mom, Dad, Souta, and me.

"Sis, you okay," Souta asked, as I walking out of my room.

"I fine, Souta," I said, giving him a small smile.

"Mom's waiting for you," he said. That morning, Mom and my mostly baking for the bake sale at Souta's school. After about the fivth batch of cookies, Mom asked me about what had happened. I barely got it out with crying.

"Honey, let me get this straight, you're telling me that after he almost lost you, he just throw you away," Mom asked, handing me a cup of tea.

"Yes, he did," I said, looking down at my tea, "He threw me away like trash."

"Sweetheart, it can't-" she started.

"Mom, I'm going to lie down for a while," I said, leaving the room.

_**(Rin's Point Of View:)**_

"Rin, I want you to stay right with the ladies, okay," Amara said, picking up her sword. We'd all been down here in the safe room for what felt like hours, and she wanted to check and see what was going on outside.

"Yes, Amara," I said, as Lady Dai, picked me up and placed me in her lap. I watched as she dissappeared out the door. A few moments later, another explotion rumbled through, shaking the whole room. I grabbed the locket Kagome had given me and squeesed my finger around it.

"What's that," Lady Ima said, seating next to me and Lady Dai.

"I gift from Kagome...she said if I was ever in trouble to used it, and she come," I said, squeesing the necklace again.

"Can you use it," Lady Dai asked.

"I don't know how," I said.

"Just try," she said, and then there was banging at the door.

_**(Kagome's Point Of View:)**_

_"Kagome,"_

I heard as I as tryied the sleep.

_"Kagome, please"_

I heard the voice again. The voice was familiar. I knew it, but the face wasn't clear.

_"Kagome, please, I need your help,"_

"Rin," I whispered, sitting up. I looked around the room, but saw nothing. It was disorineting. Everything was not quite right. I don't know why but it felt wrong. I looked toward the window and saw that the drapes were covering it.

I stood up and walked over to the window. As soon as I opened the drapes, I was blinded by a white white.

"Hello," I called out.

"Kagome," the voice said again. This time I knew who it was.

"Rin," I said, moving my hand. There was Rin standing in front of me in her little pink kimono.

"Kagome," Rin said, running up to me and hugging me. She stated to cry, so I knelt down and let her cry into my shoulder as I gently rubbed her back.

"What's wrong," I said.

"The castle in under attack; and Lord Sesshomaru is fighting; and Amara went to help; and-and-and I'm scared, Kagome," She cried.

"Why, Sesshomaru will protect you," I said. His name hurt to much just trying to say it.

"But the demon said it wanted to take me back to his master...and Lord Sesshomaru has to protect his castle so he's not here," She said.

"I don't know what I can do to-" I said.

"Come back," She said.

"What," I said.

"Come back-everyone misses you, and you can help," She said.

Rin, I-" I said.

"Please help us," She said, and slowly she began to fade away.

"No, Rin, wait," I said, trying to hold her to me, but she dissappeared.

_**(Rin's Point Of View:)**_

_"Come back-everyone misses you, and you can help," I said._

_Rin, I-" She said._

_"Please help us," I said._ I wanted to keep talking to her, but I felt myself fading away. I tried to find the connection again, but something was pulling me away.

"Rin," Lady Dai said, shaking me.

"What...I was talking to Kagome," I said.

"I'm so sorry," Lady Dai said, hugging me to her chest.

"Why," I asked, and felt something run down my face. I touched my lips, and found blood.

"What happened," I asked.

"I should have known-I shouldn't have asked you to-I so sorry," Lady Dai said.

"Why-What should you have known," I said, trying to sit up, but I felt so weak.

"Kagome is a miko. You are not.-For you to be able to use her give to connect her when see is at least in your time would be fine, but to do in when you and her are seperated my time," Lady Dai said trailing off.

"But-" I was about to say more when the door wqas blasted open.

When the smoke cleared, there stood that woman who had taken me away from Lord Sesshomaru.

"Hello," Kagara said.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

\/


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER:**  
**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA. SO PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S HOLY DON'T SUE ME!**

* * *

**WORD MEANINGS**  
_these are some word you might come across later in the story._  
_so I just telling you now so you don't get confused or something._

Miko - priestess

Baka - idiot, fool and stupid

Yokai - demon

Hanyou - "half demon" or "half blood"

Taijiya - demon slayer

* * *

**CHAPTER 14:  
****_(Kagome's Point Of View:)  
_**_(Still in dream)_

"Hello, Kagome," A voice said. I turned around and ssaw the same woman from my last dream.

"It's you again," I said, "What do you want?"

"To help," she said "Your final battle with Naraku draws near, and I must tell you all that I know if you are to surive."

"How can I know that I can trust you," I said.

"You don't, but we don't have time for me to explain everything," she said, and two swords appeard, one in front of her and one in front of me.

"Begin," she said, before charging.

**_(Sesshomaru's Point Of View:) _**

"Pathetic," I said, as I wipped thr blood off Tokijin.

"I am impressed, Lord Sesshomaru," A voice said, as a swarm of Saimyoushou appeared.

"Naraku," I growled.

"Dragon Strike" I called, send out my attack, destroying the Saimyousho but Naraku errected a barrier.

"Now, Sesshomaru, we wouldn't want anyone to get hurt...now would we," Naraku said, and a ball of light appeared beside him. Inside it, I could see Rin and the Three Ladies.

"Return to me what is mine, hanyou," I growled.

"Dai," Lord Chokichi called, quickly beheading the demon he was fighting.

"Ima," Lord Hiromasa growled, using his glaive to destroy the demons he was fighting.

"Ruuki," Lord Masahiro said, using his claws to slash through a few demons.

"Give me control off all your lands or your mates and ward are dead," Naraku said, laughing before dissappearing.

**_(Kagome's Point Of View:)_**

I opened my eyes and was saring up at my ceiling. I looked down at the beaded bracklet Riko had given me.

_"This will allow you to chanel you miko powers into anything you need until a time comes that you no longer need it."_

"You better be right about all this, Riko...or I will end you," I said.

_"Have a little faith, Kagome...And now you must leave."_

"My family," I said.

_"Will be fine. Now go...Rin is waiting."_

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

\/


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER:**  
**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA. SO PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S HOLY DON'T SUE ME!**

* * *

**WORD MEANINGS**  
_these are some word you might come across later in the story._  
_so I just telling you now so you don't get confused or something._

Miko - priestess

Baka - idiot, fool and stupid

Yokai - demon

Hanyou - "half demon" or "half blood"

Taijiya - demon slayer

* * *

**CHAPTER 15: Returning  
**_**(Kagome's Point Of View:)**_

"Kagome, what if..." mom said, as I grabbed my bow and climbed onto the edge of the well.

"Mom, aren't you the one that said that I shouldn't run away from this," I said.

"But what if you're sealed on the other side," she said.

"It's my destiny...Dad always said I was meant to do great things," I said.

"Just...Find someway to at least say go bye," she said.

"Mom, I'll come back...I always do," I said, before I jumped through the well. I felt the magic wrap around me and then me feet touched the ground. Looking up, I saw the sky, and felt a tear fall down my cheek.

Climbing out of the well, I looked around and saw nothing was different. Well, almost nothing. There was no sounds from the forest. I stretched out my sence and felt the cold, dark arua of Naraku.

"Well, look the little miko has returned," his voice rang out through the forest. I watched at he appeared through shadows.

"Naraku," I said.

"I come with an offer miko...be mine and I will spare you," he said.

"And I said go rot in hell," I said, evenly, "There is nothing you could offer that would make me be your."

"Not even the safety of you family," Naraku said, eyeing the well.

"What will never happen," I said, drawing my bow and arrow.

"With the power of the jewel, anything is possible for me," He said before shot one of his tentacles at the well, but it was destroyed by my barrier.

"This game ends soon, Naraku," I said, firing my arraw and watched as the muppet dissolve. I walked over to a bush, and pulled three white flowers from it, and walked back to the well. I pulled a piece of hair and wrapped it around the flowers before dropping them into the well.

"Goodbye, mother," I said, before sealing the well, this time from anyone to ever use it again. Then I turned to the West and used the spell, that Riko gave me, formed my Miko powers into wings and flew as fast as I could.

_**(Sesshomaru's Point of View:)**_

"We have to go after him now," Lord Chokichi said.

"We have to play it smart...last thing I want to to lose Ima," Lord Hiromasa said.

"And you think I want to lose, Dai," Lord Chokichi growled.

"He knows that you don't, Chokichi...he merely wants for all our mates, to be returned safly," Lord Masahiro said.

"Sesshomaru, what do you think," Lord Hiromasa said.

"We summon our armies; and while they're making they way here, we send a small group in to rescue them," I said, "Agreed?"

"Agreed," Lord Hiromasa said.

"Agreed," Lord Masahiro said.

"We must leave now," Lord Chokichi said.

"We will after we have agreed on a plan...to rush in there head first would only play into the hanyou's plan," I said.

"As you did when you sent the miko away," Lord Chokichi challanged.

"I stand by my decision...it's far safer for her there than it is here," I said.

****

'You lie...sending mate away was wrong,' the beast said.

__

'Silence you,'

********

'No...mate was safer her where she could be protected,'

__

'She is far-when did who start reguarding the miko as our mate,'

****

'Always have...was merely wait for you, baka, to see it,'

__

'Silence,'

"Don't forget, Sesshomaru, I have known you since you were a pup and I know that the miko's absences affects you," Lord Chokichi said.

"Agree to the terms of the plan, Lord Chokichi...less you would like for Naraku to hold onto our mate longer," I growled.

"Agreed," Lord Chokichi growled before striving out of the room.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

\/\/\/

\/\/

\/


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER:**  
**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA. SO PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S HOLY DON'T SUE ME!**

* * *

**WORD MEANINGS**  
_these are some word you might come across later in the story._  
_so I just telling you now so you don't get confused or something._

Miko - priestess

Baka - idiot, fool and stupid

Yokai - demon

Hanyou - "half demon" or "half blood"

Taijiya - demon slayer

* * *

**CHAPTER 16:  
**_**(Hiromasa's Point Of View:)**_

After the meeting with the other Lords, we all went our seperate ways to prepare for our attack on Naraku's castle. I found Lord Chokichi in the dojo working with his sword.

"Should I ask," I said, leading in the doorway.

"I know I shouldn't let my emotion get the best of me, but he does understand...none of you do," he said.

"Then help me to...Chokichi, we have been friends for over three hundred years and never once have you lost control of you emotions like that," I said.

"I-She've with cub, Hiromasa," He whispered.

"Why didn't you just," I started.

"How could you all understand," He interrupted me, "We've been trying for centuries while you and Ima just have to touch, and Sesshomaru just seem to care about having a heir or not."

"Chokichi, Ima and I are neko-yokai...we're designed to be fertal," I said, "Masahiro and Ruuki...well you've met Ruuki...And Seeshomaru...he's just a pup...barely five hundred."

"What am I to do," Chokichi asked, just as a horn sounded.

"Fight," I said, as my glaive appeared in front of me.

_**(Kagome's Point Of View:)**_

"Kagome," I heard as I landed in the front courtyard and dismissed my wings. I turned and saw Senjou running towards me.

"Senjou...Where is Sesshomaru," I asked.

"He has gone to rescue Rin and the Ladies from Nakaru," Senjou said.

"Explain, please," I said. So he told me everything...the attack on the castle...Rin and the Ladies kidnapping...the Lords planning on hour to rescue them.

"Chokichi was argueing with Sesshomaru...why," I asked.

"I don't know, they left soon after that though," he said.

"How long ago," I asked.

"A few hours," he said.

"I need to go after them," I said, forming my miko wings.

"Wait," Senjou said, catching my wrist.

"What," I said.

"You'll need a weapon," he said, before dragging me to the dojo. I was expecting him to hand me a sword but no. He gave me a braclet.

"What's this," I asked. The braclet looked like the bead braclet Riko had given me. Although Riko's bracklet was white, wooden beads, and this on was red, metal beads.

"You already wear it's twin," he said, slipping the braclet on the opposite hand, "You can all ready form your Miko powers into weapon...now try it with both of the braclets."

I closed my eyes and forcused my energy on creating a sword, at first nothing happened, but then I felt it. The braclet pulsed, and I felt then move and reform into two twin saber. On one, the hilt was white with a Camellia flowers wrapping around the end; and on the other was a red hilt with a red dragon curled around it.

"What is this," I said, examining the swords.

"Lord Sesshomaru can explain the story better than I," He said.

"Then I must leave," I said, pulling back my energy and watch the swords morph back into the braclets.

"Take Saya," he said.

"What," I said.

"She'll get you there faster than your wings, and she'll be able to follow after Sesshomaru's scent better that you can follow his arua," he said.

"Fine...but we have to hurry," I said.

_'I'm coming Rin,'_ I used some of my Miko powers to send that message to Rin through her locket.

**

* * *

**

PLEASE REVIEW

\/\/\/

\/\/

\/


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER:**

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA. SO PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S HOLY DON'T SUE ME!

* * *

**WORD MEANINGS:**

Those are some word you might come across later in the story, so I just telling you now so you don't get confused or something.

Miko - priestess

Baka - idiot, fool and stupid

Yokai - demon

Hanyou - "half demon" or "half blood"

Taijiya - demon slayor

* * *

**CHAPTER 18:**  
**_(Sesshomaru's Point Of View:)_**

"Dragon's Strike," I called, swinging Tokijin down and destroying all of Naraku's demon in my path.

"This way," Lord Chokichi called, before heading into the castle. We ran throught the hallaways, my general not far behind us. We follow the scents of the Ladies and Rin. Their led us to what appeared to a inner courtyard.

"Half Breed," I said. He was standing in the courtyard the Ladies and Rin trapped in a barrier.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin called.

"So the great Lords of the land have arrived...and we all her thought you had forgetten about us," naraku said.

"Release them, Half Breed," I said.

"I think not," Naraku said, and then a loud boom echoed through the courtyard.

"I believe my other guest have arrives," Naraku said.

"NARAKU," Inuyasha yelled, charging into the courtyard.

"And finally, the ragtag group arrives," Naraku sais.

"You will die this day," Miroku said, readying his wind tundal.

"I think not," Naraku said, as a swam of lower demons and his samiyosho appeared.

"Kill them," Naraku order. And the fight began.

**_(Thrid Point Of View:)  
_**_(center around Inuyasha)_

"Adamant Barrage," Inuyasaha yelled, slaying some demons

"Hiratakutsu," Sango called out, taking care of the demon trying to sneak up on Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, we need to get rid of these bastards," Sango said.

"What does it look like I'm doing, wench," Inuyasha said. Suddenly an arrow went flying towards Sango, and would have got her if Kirara had not of gotten her out of the way.

"What the..." Inuyasha said, turning towards whoever shot the arrow. And there was Kikyou.

" This is the only way, Inuyasha," Kikyou said, readying another arrow.

"You betrayed us...you betrayed me," Inuyasha said.

"No...Think back...everything we did, we did together," Kikyou said, shotting the arrow. This one got Miroku in the shoulder.

"You made me betray Kagome," Inuyasha said, pointing Tessaiga at her.

"No...you're the one that thought to give me my soul back...As you said she's useless," Kikyou said, and then pulled something from inside her haori...a blue glowing stone.

"Now, nothing can tear us apart," Kikyou said, and Inuyasha eyes slowly turned red.

**_(Kagome's Point Of View:)_**

I stay on the sidelines of the battle, just watching. I made a barrier aroiund myself so no one could tell I was there by my scent or aura. I watched as Inuyasha took out part of the castle through his attacks, and Miroku used his staff to knock youkai away, while Sango used her Hiraikotsu to destroy all those in her path. Kirara was staying close the Sango, killing any who got too close to her.

I watch Sesshomaru and the other lords took out demon after demon, and then as Kikyou fired an arrow at Sango and Miroku. Kikyou pulled out a something from her haori. I could see what it was, but from where I stood I could see Inuyasha eyes turn red. He stopped fighting the demons and started attacking allies.

"Kikyou, you done well," Naraku said, after Inuyasha had used the Backlash Wave and knocked everyone to the ground.

"Of course," Kikyou said, "I believe I was promised something."

"I can't give it to you," Naraku said.

"We had a deal," Kikyou said.

"I remember...but our dear demon lord sent Kagome away," Naraku said, "however why not take the soul of his ward and retripution." Pulling Rin from the barrier and throwing her at kikyou feets.

"No," Sesshomaru growled, using Tokijin as a cructh.

"Inuyasha, kill her," Kikyou said. Using my miko power, I got to Rin just in time and block Tessaiga with my sword.

"Don't even think about it," I saw pushing Inuyasha back.

"So my copy has returned," Kikyou said.

"I'm not you, copy, you clap pot," I said, pushing Rin behind me and pointing my sword at Kikyou.

"Now, things are getting interresting," Naraku said.

"Inuyasha, attack," Kikyou said. I barely had enough time to push Rin towards Sesshomaru and raise my sword, before Inuyashe sent the Wind Scare at me. He then ran towards me and use his Blades of Bloods. I dogded most of them, but one caught me on my side.

"Blades of Light," I called out, sending the attack towards Inuyasha and then one at Naraku and Kikyou.

"Pathetic," Naraku said, erecting a barrier, but my attack went straight through it.

"Ahhh," Naraku said, and the attack tore him apart, but didn't kill him. Kikyou on the other hand used her Shikigami to block the blunt of the attack but it still hit and it destroyed whatever was controlling Inuyasha.

"No," Kikyou said, as the red slowly faded from Inuyasha's eyes.

"We will return little miko," Naraku said, as he and Kikyou dissappeared in a cloud of miasma.

* * *

Samiyosho - poisonous insect

Hiratakutsu - Sango's attack

Wind Tundal - Miroku's attack

Wind Scare&Backlash Wave&Adamant Barrage&Red Tessaiga&Kenatsu - Inuyasha's attack with Tessaiga

Dragon's Strike - Sesshomaru's attack with Tokijin

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!

\/\/\/

\/\/

\/


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER:**

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA. SO PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S HOLY DON'T SUE ME!

* * *

**WORD MEANINGS:**

Those are some word you might come across later in the story, so I just telling you now so you don't get confused or something.

Miko - priestess

Baka - idiot, fool and stupid

Yokai - demon

Hanyou - "half demon" or "half blood"

Taijiya - demon slayor

* * *

**CHAPTER 19:**  
**_(Sesshomaru's Point Of View:)_**

"We will return little miko," Naraku said, as he and the dead miko dissappeared in a cloud of miasma.

"Kagome," Rin called run toward her. Kagome turn to Rin and smile, but her smile soon faded and she began to fall backwards. I quickly ran to her side, using my demon speed. She looked so fragile. The cut

"You came back," I whispered.

"Lord Sesshomaru, is Kagome alright," Rin said.

"Yes, Rin, she will be fine," I said, picking Kagome up and turn to everyone. Each of the Lords was checking over their mates, the hanyou [Inuyasha] and his companions were unconscious, my general and his twelve troops were scattered around the courtyard, checking for any demons that were still alive.

"We will return to the castle," I said, as I summoned my cloud, "General, bring the hanyou and his companions to the castle."

"Yes, Mi'lord," he said, bowing his head down.

_**(Kagoma's Point Of View:)**_

_'Remember every lesson you were taught,' _her voice rang out through my head.

"You're awake," I heard a voice to my left. I opened my eyes and realized three things. One, I couldn't return home to my era; two, I was in my room at Sesshomaru's palace; and three Amara was lenning over me.

"What happened," I asked, sitting up and feeling a pain in my side.

"You sent Naraku running with his tail between his legs," Amara said, gently pushing me down, "Drink this." She held out a small cup.

"What is it," I said, slowly drinking it.

"An herbal tea to help with your side," she said.

"I feel awful," I said.

"That'll pass," she said.

"Where's Rin," I asked.

"The little mistress is with the Ladies in the garden," she said.

"Where is Sesshomaru," I asked, and she smiled.

"Mi'lord is in the war room with the other Lords," she said.

"Help me get dress," I asked.

"He'll tell you to rest," she said. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my miko powers. I felt a warm glow surround my body and then the pain in my side slowly faded until I didn't even know it had been there.

"And now I'll tell him shut-up...Now, please, help me get dress," I asked.

**_(Sesshomaru's Point Of View:)_**

"We must strike him now...while his weak," Lord Hiromasa said.

"One thing I've learned about Naraku is when he's weak, his at his most dangerous," the hanyou[Inuyasha] said, "he'll think of something that would destroy us before we can even get close to him."

"And why should we take to word of a half-breed...you, who was so easily used by him in the last fight," Lord Masahiro said.

"Because even with all his short comings, he's still right," a new voice interjected. I turned around and saw Kagome, standing in the door way. She was dressed in a red kimono with a black dragon on it and a yellow obi. She walked in the room and stood beside Lord Chokichi.

"But just because he's right about Naraku means we shouldn't strike soon...Merely instead of going to him, make him come to us," She said.

"You should be resting in bed," I said.

"And you should not mess with me right now, _Lord_ Sesshomaru," She said.

"The miko makes a good point...we should listen," Chokichi said.

"Later...The evening meal with be served soon...We will meet after and put a plan together," I said. As everyone turned to leave, I quickly walked over to Kagome and grabbed her hand.

"Kagome..." I started.

"I have nothing to say to you now, Sesshomaru," she said, pulling away from me.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!

\/\/\/

\/\/

\/


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER:**

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA. SO PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S HOLY DON'T SUE ME!

* * *

**WORD MEANINGS:**

Those are some word you might come across later in the story, so I just telling you now so you don't get confused or something.

Miko - priestess

Baka - idiot, fool and stupid

Yokai - demon

Hanyou - "half demon" or "half blood"

Taijiya - demon slayor

* * *

**CHAPTER 20:**  
**_(Kagome's Point Of View:)_**

I inhaled deeply, as the night breeze ruffled my hair. A storm was coming soon. I looked out over the court yard from the small balcoyn, and smiled.

"Why don't you come join me, Lord Chokichi and Lady Dai," I said, not turning around.

"Kagome," Lady Dai said, and I soon found myself in a tight hug, "I think I won't see you again."

"Likewise, my friend," I said, squeezing her back.

"I'm so glad you came back, and didn't listen to Sesshomaru," Lord Chokichi said.

"Now, why would I listen to him," I asked.

"You did leave," Lady Dai said.

"Momentary, lapse of insane," I said.

"Kagome, don't be too hard on him," Lord Chokichi said.

"Personally, I think she's not being hard enough on Sesshomaru," Lady Dai said, arguing with her mate, "He deserves it for what he was did."

"Dai," Lord Chokichi said, "he's young and was scared."

"Sesshomaru doesn't get scared," I said.

"When it comes to you, he is," Lady Dai said.

"Explain please," I said.

"Kagome, think of all that Sesshomaru has seen that deals with love...first his mother having her mate leave her, and then his father leaving her for a mortal, and then his father dying for that mortal and their hanyou child, the same hanyou that his sealed to a tree by the woman he loved, and then have the same women that he loved comes back only to want to drag him to hell with her...and centuries more of things you don't even know about," Lady Dai said, "To Sesshomaru, love comes with the price pain, and to him, losing you is the worst kind of pain imaginable."

"So what he sent me away to...what? protect me," I said, thinking back to the night he sent me away.

"All he wanted was for you to be safe...even if it meant not being with him," Lord Chokichi said.

"But-" I started.

"Kagome," I heard from the hall.

"Rini, what are you doing out here?...You could get sick," I said, walking over to her and picking her up.

"I couldn't sleep. I had a nightmare," Rin said, hugging me.

"Do you want me to sing you a song," I asked, stroking her hair.

"Yes, please," Rin said.

"Okay, sweetheart," I said, carrying her to her room.

**_(Rin's Point Of View:)_**

"How do you feel about me and Lord Sesshomaru," I asked, and Kagome tucked me into bed.

"I love you...Why do you ask that, sweetie," Kagome said, sitting down beside me.

"You left us," I said.

"I-I did...and I'm so sorry for that," she said.

"Don't you want us," I asked.

"More than," She said, and then kissed my forehead, " now didn't I promise you a song?" I nodded. "And I know the prefect one."

_I can't imagine, any greater fear  
Than waking up, without you here,  
And though the sun, would still shine on,  
My whole world, would all be gone,  
But not for long,_

_If I had to run, if I had to crawl_  
_If I had to swim a hundred rivers, just to climb a thousand walls,_  
_Always know that I would find a way, to get to where you are,_  
_There's no place that far_

I closed my eyes and just listen to her sing as she stroked my hair.

_It wouldn't matter why we're apart,_  
_Lonely miles or two stubborn hearts_  
_Nothing short of God above_  
_Could turn me away from your love_  
_I need you that much_

_If I had to run, if I had to crawl_  
_If I had to swim a hundred rivers, just to climb a thousand walls,_  
_Always know that I would find a way, to get to where you are,_  
_There's no place that far_

I opened my eyes a little and saw Lord Sesshomaru ledding against the door frame to my room. I smiled and closed my eyes back.

_If I had to run, if I had to crawl_  
_If I had to swim a hundred rivers, just to climb a thousand walls,_  
_Always know that I would find a way, to get to where you are,_  
_There's no place that far_

_Baby, there's no place that far_

"Goodnight, sweetheart," I heard her say before I was deep in my dreams.

**_(Kagome's Point Of View:)_**

I brushed back Rin's bangs and placed another kiss on her forehead.

"You're going to be an excellent mother," I heard him say.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru," I said, rising from Rin's bed. When I was just outside the door, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him.

"Why," He asked.

"Why what," I asked, looking at the floor. I con't bare to look into his eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru...I thought we were passed that," he said.

"Really, you thought we were passed it before or after you throw me out...before or after you ripped out my heart and-" I started, but her stopped me with his lips. I wanted to yell at him...to slap him...to make him every ounce of pain he put me through. But the moment his lips touched mine, I just wanted him to keep kissing me.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, pulling away but still close even that I could feel his breathe on me. His words...I knew enough about him that for him to apologize...he cared. And that's all I wanted.

"I want to hate you...I want to hurt you," I said, lifting my hands up and gripping his hairo(shirt), "I was so mad at you for pushing me away...but now I-"

"Yes," he said.

"I just want you to kiss me again," I said and he did.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!

\/\/\/

\/\/

\/


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER:**

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA. SO PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S HOLY DON'T SUE ME!

* * *

**WORD MEANINGS:**

Those are some word you might come across later in the story, so I just telling you now so you don't get confused or something.

Miko - priestess

Baka - idiot, fool and stupid

Yokai - demon

Hanyou - "half demon" or "half blood"

Taijiya - demon slayor

* * *

**CHAPTER 21:  
****_(Thrid Point of View:)_**

A figure watched hidden in the shadow as the miko and demon lord kissed. His golden eyes watched as his miko kissed the demon lord.

Things had not gone as he thought they would. They were suppose to defeat Naraku, and then she would become his mate. She would bare his children. And most importantly she would be his.

"This is not over yet," The figure hissed, before dissappearing down the hall before the couple discovered him.

**_(Kagome's Point of View:)_**

I opened my eyes the next morning to the best scene I could think of. Sesshomaru was lying on the far side of the bed facing me, and in between us was a sleeping Shippo and Rin. I remember the strom had cause the two to run into my room. I reached out and brushed Rin's hair from her face. She sturned a bit before setting back down.

"Good morning, Kagome," I heard Sesshomaru said. I pulled my eyes away from Rin and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Good morning," I said, "I thought you were asleep."

"I've been awake since sunrise," he said, as riased his hand and rubbed my cheek.

"We should get up," I said, not moving.

"Yes, we should," he said, but also made no move to get up.

"Lord Sesshomaru," I heard Jaken scream down the hall. I groaned and turned my head into a pillow. I felt Sesshomaru shift and get out of bed.

"Where are you going," I asked, sitting up.

"He won't stop his annoying screeching until he finds me," Sesshomaru said, lennign over and then kissing my forehead, "You may go back to sleep if you wish."

"I wish you would come lie down with me..but if that can't happen then I'll just get up," I said, "Besides, I think I'll head to the dojo and see if Amara or Sango would care to spar with me."

"Then this Sesshomaru will see you at the noon meal," Sesshomaru said.

"I've told you how much that annoys me when you speak in thrid person," I said.

**(Thrid Point of View:)**

Kagome was walking down the hallway trying to find Amara or Sango, when she was grabbed and pulled into a room.

"What do you want, Inuyasha," Kagome said, pushing away from Inuyasha.

"How could you," Inuyasha said, shaking in silent rage.

"What are you taking about," Kagome asked, trying to get to the door but Inuyasha blocked her way.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha seethed, "You could have used anyone else to try and make me jealous."

"Make you jealous...I love him, Inuyasha," Kagome said.

"Why the hell would you love the guy who has tried to kill you these last 3 years! I always protect you from him!" InuYasha yelled at her.

"Wrong. He has never tried to hurt me except for at your father's grave. The rest of the times, I got hurt because I tried to interfere with him killing you. So technically it was my own fault, not his." Kagome replied, taking a few calming breathes. Inuyasha was shocked. She was defending him-Sesshomaru, and that just made his blood doil.

"I still always protected you," Inuyasha yelled at her.

"Did you?...'Cause as I recall it, you were always leaving me. You always went and chased after Kikyou! You left me alone, and I was kidnapped or beaten or nearly killed. All because you were out chasing your clay pot...the dead woman who is only alive because see lives off the souls of dead women...the woman whose body is nothing but graveyard soil, ashes, and bones," Kagome yelled.

"I was going to bring her back with the jewel if you'd quick slacking off and find the damn shards!" InuYasha snapped back.

"If you think I'm goin to give you the jewel so you can bring that clay whore back to life, you're even more stupid than I thought," Kagome said, her voice as steel.

Now neither Kagome nor Inuyasha had noticed that their yelled draw attention to each other. So when Inuyasha slapped Kagome across the face, the last thing he expected was Sesshomaru running into the room and sending him flying into the wall.

Kagome looked up holding her cheek in pain at InuYasha, tears brimmed her eyes but she refused to cry_._

"I swear but all that I am...Kikyou and you will pay for all the pain I've felt, and Kikyou will die before I let you revive her," Kagome said.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!

\/\/\/

\/\/

\/


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER:**

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA. SO PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S HOLY DON'T SUE ME!

* * *

**WORD MEANINGS:**

Those are some word you might come across later in the story, so I just telling you now so you don't get confused or something.

Miko - priestess

Baka - idiot, fool and stupid

Yokai - demon

Hanyou - "half demon" or "half blood"

Taijiya - demon slayor

* * *

**Chapter 22:  
(Kagome's Point of View:)**

"So the other lords armies will arrive today," said, as myself and Sesshomaru watched the children play in a field near the castle.

"Yes, and then we will plan for how to defeat the hanyou," Sesshomaru said.

"It's really almost over," I said, _'Now, the only question is will I be here afterward.'_

"What troubles you, miko," Sesshomaru asked after a few moments of silence.

"What happens next...What happens to us when this is over," I asked.

"You will become my mate," Sesshomaru said, "Does that not please you?"

"It pleases me. It pleases me so much, but-" I couldn't find the words to explain.

"What is it? I will fix whatever it is, so you can be my mate," He said, pulling me close.

"I'm not from this time, Sesshomaru...What if the well takes me back," I asked.

"When I'm be there on the other side waiting for you," Sesshomaru said, giving me a soft kiss on the lips.

"You'd wait for me," I asked.

"I've waiting over eight hundred years for you...a little longer won't kill me," He said, and I pulled him into a kiss. This demon loved me enough to wait for me. He was willing to wait five hundred years for me.

"Lord Sesshomaru," I heard Jaken yell, and pulled away from Sesshomaru.

"That toad tries my patience," Sesshomaru said, and I gave a small giggle.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken yelled, runnign toward us. Sesshomaru stuck out his foot, and Jaken ran head first into it.

"What is it, Jaken," Sesshomaru asked.

"The lords' armies have arrived," Jaken groaned.

"Shippo...Rin..." I called, and then together we went back to the castle.

**(Sesshomaru's Point of View:)**

The arrived in the grand hall as the Lords and Ladies entered with their generals. Sesshomaru had explained briefly that their was a formal greeting to be head before the battle plans could be put into affect.

First was Lord Hiromasa with his lady and general, who was a female. She had black fur and was dress in a white and green fight kimono, with twin katanas strapped to her waist.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Miko, may I present Suterusu, commander of the Southern army," Hiromasa said, as the female neko(cat) yokai kneeled before us.

"The Southern army is at your aid," Suterusu purred. Sesshomaru nodded to Suterusu.

Next was Lord Masahiro with his lady and general. His general was a large kuma(bear) yokai. He had a scar over his left eyes. I could only imagine the battle that had come to him to leave a scar. He was in a yellow and black yukata.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Miko, I present Tsuyo-sa, commander of the x army" Masahiro said, as his general kneeled.

"The East leads you its strengh," Tsuyo-sa said.

Last was Chokichi and his lady and gneral. His general was...Kouga.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Miko, I give you my second in command and nephew, Kouga" Chockichi said. I'd been with Sesshomaru long enough to be able to hold my shock. Because all I wanted to do was drop my jaw.

"The North is at your command my Lord...and Lady," Kouge said, bow down beofore Sesshomaru and never breaking eye contract with me.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/

\/


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER:**

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA. SO PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S HOLY DON'T SUE ME!

* * *

**WORD MEANINGS:**

Those are some word you might come across later in the story, so I just telling you now so you don't get confused or something.

Miko - priestess

Baka - idiot, fool and stupid

Yokai - demon

Hanyou - "half demon" or "half blood"

Taijiya - demon slayor

* * *

**Chapter 23: ****  
****(Kagome's Point of View :)**

I looked down at the fighting kimono Sesshomaru had given me. The kimono went down mid thigh and had leggings underneath. It was black with white Sakura blossoms that went from her right shoulder to left thigh. It had long bell-like sleeves that stopped just shy of her wrist. This made her brackets visible.

"Perfection," I heard Sesshomaru's voice say. I looked over my shoulder and saw him standing in the doorway.

"Perfection is a goal that few can reach," I said, turning back to the mirror. I picked up a black ribbon and tied my hair into a ponytail.

"Here," Sesshomaru said, dropping a small pouch into my lap.

"What is it," I asked, undoing the binding and pouring the contents into my hand. It was a pendant necklace with a white dog howled to the moon.

"Beautiful," I said, and Sesshomaru took it from me and placed it around my neck.

"It will ware off demonic attacks," Sesshomaru said.

"Thank you," I said, touching the pendent and smiling up at him, "but I don't see the point of it. I know you'll protect me."

"This is merely too make sure you make it to face the hanyou," Sesshomaru said.

"So now I'm not strong enough to face the demons," Kagome said.

"Stop twisting my words," Sesshomaru said.

**~INUYASHA~**

"This ends today," I said, as we stood on a hill overlooking Naraku's castle.

"Naraku's a dead man," Inuyasha said, drawing Tetsusiaga.

"Enough talk. We attack," Lord Masahiro said.

"Do not die, miko," Sesshomaru said.

"I won't dream of it," I said, holding out my hands. I channeled my miko energy into my bracelets, and morphed them into my twin blades.

"Give the signal," I said, and the horn was blown, and the armies attacked.

**(Thrid Person:)**

Sesshomaru moved with grace throuhg the battle. He tore through Naraku's army as if they were insects. Soon him and the others(Kagome, Kouga, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and the Lords) had made their way to Naraku.

"Come to your deaths," Naruka said, looking at the group.

"Die, hanyou," Lord Masahiro growled, charging toward Naruka.

"You first," Naruka said, releasing a hoard of demons. Sesshomaru pulled out Tōkijin, and Inuyasha held Tessaiga tighter.

"Don't die, Miko," Sesshomaru said, getting back-to-back with Kagome.

"I'm beginning to think you have no faith in me, milord," Kagome said, before slashing through a demon with her twin blades.

Sesshomaru released his Dragon Strike attack, when Tensaiga hummed at his side. Sesshomaru deemed it unneccassy, when the sword pulsed, demanding attention.

"Tensaiga," Sesshomaru questioned.

"Of course," Kagome exclaimed, looking at Tensaiga over her shoulder, "that's the key."

"Explain," Sesshormaru said, swinging Tōkijin in a wide arc, clearing demons away from them.

"Tensaiga brings back the dead," Kagome said, and channelled her miko energy into her swords and morphed them into a bow and quiver.

"True," Sesshormaru said, grabbing Kagome around the waist and jumping ontop of a nearby building.

"What is Naraku made of," Kagome said, looking Sesshomaru straight in the eyes.

"You thinks Tensaiga wishes for me to to create a thousand enimies," Sesshomaru said increduousy.

"Or a thousand allies," Kagome said, turning from him and aiming her arrows. "Naraku kills demons and absorbs them. If he did that to me, I'd be so very upset. The only thing I would be things about would be revenge."

"You may have a point, Miko," Sesshomaru said, sheathing Tokijin and drawing Tensaiga.

"I have a name, milord," Kagome said, as she fired her arrows at various demons, "And I would prefer you to use it."

"Hn," Sesshomaru said, as Tensaiga glowed a pale blue. Kagome aimed an arrows toward Naraku and fired, clearing a clear path for Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru threw Tensaiga straight through the air toward Naraku. The sword pierced Naraku straight through the chest. Naraku stared at the sword through his chest and laughed.

"You seem to have forgotten, Sesshomaru, that this sword doesn't harm the living," Naraku laughed, before screaming in pain as demon after demon flee his body.

"I forget nothing, hanyou," Sesshomaru said, as the demons tore Naraku apart.

**~INUYASHA~**

"It's over," Inuyasha said, as Sesshomaru drew Tensaiga from Naraku's remains.

"Not yet," Kagome said, kneeling down beside Naraku's remains and pulling a large piece (about one third) of the Sacred Jewel.

"The jewel must be completed...and then destroyed," Kagome said, looking down at the jewel and then standing up and looking around, "Where is Koga? I need his jewel shards.

"I believe the rest of the armies are waiting at the castle gates," Lord Chockichi said.

"Then let us go truly end this," Sesshomaru said, turning and heading to the castle gates.

'Something feels wrong,' Kagome thought as the other walked out of the courtyard.

"Kagome," Sango called.

"I'm coming," Kagome said, following after the others.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/**


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER:**

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA. SO PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S HOLY DON'T SUE ME!

* * *

**WORD MEANINGS:**

Those are some word you might come across later in the story, so I just telling you now so you don't get confused or something.

Miko - priestess

Baka - idiot, fool and stupid

Yokai - demon

Hanyou - "half demon" or "half blood"

Taijiya - demon slayor

* * *

**Chapter 24:****  
****(Third Person:)**

_Previously:_

_'Something feels wrong,' Kagome thought as the other walked out of the courtyard._

_"Kagome," Sango called._

_"I'm coming," Kagome said, following after the others._

Now, unknown to them all, Kikyou was watching them from the shadows. Her gaze focused on Kagome, and the darkness in her growing with every passing second.

"I won't lose," Kikyou whispered, drawing her bow, "I will not lose."

**~INUYASHA~**

Kagome could feel something was wrong. It was like something was trying to warn her about something, but she didn't know what.

The others were all heading out of the castle grounds. Ready to finally complete the jewel and be finished with this journey.

Kagome was a few steps away from the rest of the group, when she realized what was wrong. Her sould was being pulled towards something. Kagome turned around and saw Kikyou standing in the shadow of one of the buildings. Kikyou's bow was draw and pointed right at Kagome's chest. But before Kagome could move or anything else, Kikyou released the arrow.

Sesshomaru when the _twang_ of a arrow being fired, and turned in time to see blood splatter the blood. Kagome was stand with a arrow in her chest.

Kagome looked down at the arrow and than up to Kikyou in shock. Kikyou was smiling as she lower her bow.

"You…" Kagome started, but before she could finish blood came from her mouth. She started to fall to the ground, but instead she landed on something very soft and warm. She looked and saw it was Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stared wide eyed as he watched Kagome struggle to breathe. She was gasping for air and looked to be in pain, but she did something he couldn't understand. She smiled at him. She was dying and yet she smiled.

"I…I love…love" Kagome gasped, as her eyes started to dull and close.

"Stay awake." Sesshomaru begged, holding her tighter to his watched as she smiled one last time before her eyes lost all life and her heart stopped. Her soul lifted from her body and shot into Kikyou's clay body.

"Kagome," Miroku and Sango shouted.

"I'm alive...Yes, my soul is back," Sesshomaru heard Kikyou said, but he remained staring at Kagome. He could feel tears forming in his eye, but they would not fall. Tenseiga rattled at his side, but what good could that sword do? Kagome's soul was not in her body. It was in Kikyou...Kikyou, the clay miko...Kikyou, the clay, dead miko.

Sesshomaru kissed Kagome's forehead and laid her on the ground. He stood, drawing Tenseiga; and turned to face Kikyou.

"You will die," Sesshomaru said. His voice sounding deadlier than usual.

"You're going to kill me with that sword. Sesshomaru, I do believe you are slipping," Kikyou tonted, "That sword can not harm the living."

She called herr soul collecters to her, and they coiled themselves around her. She could final feel their scales gently moving moving over her now.

"True, wench," Sesshomaru said, raising Tenseiga in the air and it began to glow a pale blue, "But it can kill the dead." Then quicker that anyone could follow. Sesshomaru was behind Kikyou and sliced her in half.

There was a moment of clearance in the area; and Kikyou thought she was saved, when she heard it...a clack. Looking down at her hands, she watches a hundreds of small clacks began to appear.

"No," Kikyou called, "I am the original. I am the better. Why?"

"You are not the original," Sesshomaru said, "You are but a shade. Easily destroyed in the light."

"No...No," Kikyou screamed, and then scattered into a hundred pieces. hundreds of glows white orbs shot off from Kikyou's remains. The light was so bright that everyone had to shield their eyes. When the light fade, there remained on orb. It was ten times brighter than any other orb, and it flowed over to Kagome's body.

Everyone watched as the arrow turned to dust, and the wound finally the orb lowed itself into Kagome.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/**


	25. Bonus Chapter

**DISCLAIMER:**

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA. SO PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S HOLY DON'T SUE ME!

* * *

**WORD MEANINGS:**

Those are some word you might come across later in the story, so I just telling you now so you don't get confused or something.

Miko - priestess

Baka - idiot, fool and stupid

Yokai - demon

Hanyou - "half demon" or "half blood"

Taijiya - demon slayor

* * *

**Bonus Chapter:  
**_(Third Person:)_  
_Previously:_

_"This game ends soon, Naraku," I said, firing my arraw and watched as the muppet  
dissolve. I walked over to a bush, and pulled three white flowers from it, and walked  
back to the well. I pulled a piece of hair and wrapped it around the flowers before  
dropping them into the well._

_"Goodbye, mother," I said, before sealing the well, this time from anyone to ever  
use it again. Then I turned to the West and used the spell, that Riko gave me,  
formed my Miko powers into wings and flew as fast as I could._

_(from Chapter 15: Returning)_

~INUYASHA~

Five hundred years later, at the Higurashi shrine a strong pulse on miko energy pulsed  
from the estate. The focus of the energy was coming from well house. The strength on  
the energy was enough to rouse Renge Higurashi from her sleep.

Something told her to go to the well house. So Renge grabbed her night robe and made  
her way outside. She could see a light coming from inside the well house. Going inside  
the well house, she saw the light was coming from inside the well. Peering inside, Renge  
saw something glowing at the bottom of the well.

Renge made her way down the rope ladder to the bottom of the well. When she got there,  
she found the glowing object but couldn't tell what it. Reaching out to light, Renge felt the  
owed glow and then the light flared up.

When Renge opened her eyes again, she was still sitting at the bottom of the well, but she  
was holding a bundle of three white flowers. Somehow, Renge know that the flowers were  
from Kagome, and that made Renge cry. Her little girl was not coming back.

_"Don't cry, Mama,"_ Renge heard Kagome's voice in her head, _"This isn't 'sayonara'. This is  
merely 'matane'."_

Wipping away her tears, Renge stood up and climbed out of the well, taking the flowers  
with her.

~INUYASHA~

From that day on, the flowers sat in a black vase on a table beside the front door. The  
flowers never wilted, not did the petal fade from the pure white color.

Renge didn't know how, but she know that those flowers were somehow connected to  
Kagome. Maybe it was the gods way of showing her that Kagome was okay; or maybe this  
was some sort of apology for taking her child child.

But in the end, all Renge knew was that as long at the flower thrived, Kagome was safe and  
happy wherever she was.

* * *

QUICK TRANSLATIONS:

"sayonara" - goodbye, farewell

"matane" - see you again

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING,  
PLEASE REVIEW!**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/**


	26. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER:**

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA. SO PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S HOLY DON'T SUE ME!

* * *

**WORD MEANINGS:**

Those are some word you might come across later in the story, so I just telling you now so you don't get confused or something.

Miko - priestess

Baka - idiot, fool and stupid

Yokai - demon

Hanyou - "half demon" or "half blood"

Taijiya - demon slayor

* * *

**Chapter 25:  
**_(Kagome's Point of View:) _

_Previously:_

_"No...No," Kikyou screamed, and then scattered into a hundred pieces.  
Hundreds of glows white orbs shot off from Kikyou's remains. The light  
was so bright that everyone had to shield their eyes. When the light fade,  
there remained on orb. It was ten times brighter than any other orb, and  
it flowed over to Kagome's body._

_Everyone watched as the arrow turned to dust, and the wound finally the  
orb lowed itself into Kagome._

~INUYASHA~

"Kagome...wake up," a soft voice called out to Kagome. Kagome eyes fluttered open, and she found herself surround by a white, shimmering mist.

"Hello," Kagome called out, rising to the feet.

"Kagome, I'm so proud of you," the voice said again.

"Riko...Is that you," Kagome asked, looking around.

"Yes and no, child," the voice said again. Then Kagome saw a figure come towards her, it was Riko, but she was dressed different likely and her hair was pulled back like how most mikos wore it. She looked like...

"Midoriko," Kagome breathed.

"Yes," She said smiling, and then pulled Kagome into a hug.

"You have finished a battle, that has lasted eons," Midoriko said.

"So the jewels gone," Kagome asked.

"Not yet, my dear," A new voice said from the mist. Soon four new being appeared from the mist, all yokais. One was a dragon, another a eagle, the next a water yokai(what appeared to be a shark, but Kagome was not sure), and the last a horse.

"You're the four souls of the jewel," Kagome said.

"Correct," the dragon said.

"After you retrieve the remaining two shards from the wolf prince, this will be over," the eagle said.

"Then will I-uhm," Kagome started but trailed off.

"You wish to know it you may stay after your duty is fulfilled," the horse said, smiling.

"Will I," Kagome asked.

"Your mate to be would not be fine with having just found you and they being forced to give you," the shark said.

"A mate who I will have to leave eventually," Kagome said.

"Why," the dragon asked.

"I am human. He is yokai. He will outlive me by many lifetimes," Kagome

"Kagome, you now exist outside of time. You will never have to worry about leaving him," Kidoriko said.

"Really," Kagome asked.

"Yes, dear one," Midoriko said, as the world around Kagome began to grey, " Now, go back a finish this. We all wish to finally rest.

~INUYASHA~

"Sesshomaru," Kagome murmured, opening her eyes. At first, all she saw was white and shadows, but soon she saw him. She was in his arms.

"Miko," Sesshomaru said.

"I told you, my name is Kagome," Kagome said.

"You are never to leave this Sesshomaru again," Sesshomaru said, tightening his arms around her a little.

"I promise," Kagome said, and looking around at her friends.

"Thank goodness, you're okay," Sango said, tears going down her face.

"Nh," Kagome said, and then felt something pulse near her. Looking down in her hand, she saw an almost fully complete Shikon Jewel.

_'Finish this, Kagome. Let us finally rest.'_ The jewel said to Kagome.

"Where's Koga," Kagome asked.

"Out passed the castle gate, with the rest of our armies," Lord Chokichi said.

"I need his shards," Kagome said, "and then I need to finish this."

~INUYASHA~

"What are you going to wish for, Lady Kagome," Miroku asked. They were all standing in a large clearing. The lords had sent their armies homes, but had decided to stay and watch the cursed jewel that made all their life miserable being gotten rid of.

"It's said that only a pure wish will purify the jewel and cause it to cease to be," Kagome said, holding the complete Shikon jewel in her hand.

"So what are ya going to wish for," Inuyasha asked, leaning against a tree and looking into the forest.

"I wish, that humans and demons could together," Kagome said, holding out the jewel. It pulsed twice, before fading away with a chime.

"Is that it," Lord Hiromasa said.

"Yes and no, Demon Lords of Japan," a voice said, and a figure appeared in front of Kagome.

"Midoriko," Kagome said, as Sesshomaru came to stand beside her.

"The jewel has only one purpose now," Midoriko said.

"And what's that," Masahiro asked.

"Kagome came here by the power of the jewel; and by the power of the jewel, she will stay," Midoriko said, smiling.

"So she's not leaving," Sango asked.

"No, she will remain by her Demon Lord's side forever," Midoriko said, fading away.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/**


	27. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER:**

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA. SO PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S HOLY DON'T SUE ME!

* * *

**WORD MEANINGS:**

Those are some word you might come across later in the story, so I just telling you now so you don't get confused or something.

Miko - priestess

Baka - idiot, fool and stupid

Yokai - demon

Hanyou - "half demon" or "half blood"

Taijiya - demon slayor

* * *

**Chapter 26:  
**_(Kagome's Point of View:)_

_Previously:_

_"Kagome came here by the power of the jewel; and by the power of the jewel, she will stay," Midoriko said, smiling._

_"So she's not leaving," Sango asked._

_"No, she will remain by her Demon Lord's side forever," Midoriko said, fading away._

~INUYASHA~

"So the portal to your world is truly closed," Ruuki asked, as Kagome and the three Ladies soaked in the royal hot springs.

"Yes," Kagome said, "I'm cut of from my time."

"So sad...you save so many, and have lost so much," Ima said.

"I have also gained more then many can ever hope to get," Kagome said, touching her necklace.

"You'll see them again," Dai said.

"What do you think that," Kagome asked.

"I don't think it. I know it," Dai said, smiling.

~INUYASHA~

_(Third Person:)_

There was music playing in the Grand Hallway. The Lord and Ladies danced in the center of the room with a few noble men and ladies with them. The only Lord not dancing was Sesshomaru.

"This ball was a long time coming," Amara said, from her place beside Sesshomaru.

"Indeed," Sesshomaru said, taking a cup for one of the servants walking by and looking toward the stairway.

"She was nearly finish, when I left,"Amara said smiling, giving Sesshomaru a side glance.

"Sesshomaru, come join us in a dance," Lord Chokichi said, clasping Sesshomaru on the back.

"No thank you," Sesshomaru said.

"Come now, my boy, it would-" Lord Chokichi said, before stopping with a gasp. Everything stopped the music and the conversations.

"Damn," Sesshomaru heard a voice behind him say. Turning around he saw Kagome at the top of the stairwell. Her hair was in a half ponytail do, and she was wearing a crown of blue flowers. The outfit Kagome wore made her stand out a whole lot more than usual. It was a strapless top kimono with dark blue and black fabric, making her light skin ever more paler. The dress flawed out slightly at her hips. On both her arms she had a blue crescent moon tattoo, and she had crescent moon earrings.

As Kagome began to descended the stairs, the music started back up.

"Is that the miko? She looks more like a goddess," a random demon said.

"You might want to go get her, before someone asks her to dance," Ima said, smiling.

"Hmm," Sesshomaru simply said, handling of his glass to a servant and making his way to Kagome. When he reached her, he saw a young eagle yokia with her.

"Would you care to dance," the eagle yokia asked. Kagome didn't get the chance to answer.

"Her dances for the night are claimed," Sesshomaru said.

"Of course, Lord Sesshomaru," the eagle yokia said, bowing his head before quickly leaving.

"You could have been nicer," Kagome said, as Sesshomaru led her to the dance floor.

"Hmm," Sesshomaru said, placing a hand on her waist and slow leading her into a waltz.

"This place looks amazing,"Kagome said, after a moment of silence.

"You're amazing," Sesshomaru said, moving them towards the outside gardens.

"So the journey is over," Kagoma said, once they were outside. She walked away from Sesshomaru to a small koi pond.

"My mother used to tell me that the journey is never truly over," Sesshomaru said, coming up behind Kagome and wrapping his arms around her waist, "It is merely the start of another greater journey."

"That is very wise," Kagome said, and then turned in his arms to face him, "So what is next for the great Demon Lord."

"With his miko by his side," Sesshomaru said, tightening his hold on her a little, "Anything."

* * *

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_  
**

**_I NEED REVIEWS!_**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/**


	28. Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER:**

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA. SO PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S HOLY DON'T SUE ME!

* * *

**WORD MEANINGS:**

Those are some word you might come across later in the story, so I just telling you now so you don't get confused or something.

Miko - priestess

Baka - idiot, fool and stupid

Yokai - demon

Hanyou - "half demon" or "half blood"

Taijiya - demon slayor

* * *

**Epilogue:  
**_(Third Person:)_

_TIME JUMP: 5 YEARS_

"Amara, could you help me into the garden," Kagome asked, setting aside her scroll. Her very large belly made it difficult to sit up-let alone, stand up.

"Kaeda said for you to remain inside, Kagome," Amara said.

"A little fresh air would be good for me...and the baby," Kagome said.

"But the argument between you and Lord Sesshomaru afterwards is not," Amara pointed out.

"Sesshomaru is overcautious," Kagome said.

"No, he really isn't. A yokai pregnancy is hard on a full-blooded yokai, and you are human," Amara said.

"I want to go outside," Kagome said, stubbornly, "And if won't help me, I'll do it myself." She did manage to get halfway up, before Amara had to reach out and stead her.

"You are too stubborn," Amara said, holding her up.

"Didn't you say that was a good thing," Kagome huffed.

"While Lord Sesshomaru, yes. With me, no," Amara said.

"Oh..." Kagome gasped, putting a hand to her side.

"Kagome," Amara said alarmed.

"Oh...I-I think, we need to get Kaede," Kagome said, feeling another contraction.

**~INUYASHA~**

"Push, Kagome," Sesshomaru heard the old miko say, through the doors of the birthing chamber. A scream torn through the air and Sesshomaru fought to keep his beast in check.

'She is fine. They are both fine.' He repeated over and over again.

"Come now, child, you must push," the old miko said.

"I want Sesshomaru," he heard Kagome whimper.

"Kagome," Amara soothed.

"I need Sesshomaru," he heard Kagome whimper again. Not waiting for anything else, Sesshomaru stroked into the room. Kagome laid on the room with Amara beside her and the old miko in front of her.

"Milord, it is not-" the old miko started.

"I care not for what is and is not proper," Sesshomaru said, kneeling behind Kagome, "I care only for my mate and pup."

"But-" Kaeda tried to start again but Kagome groaned in pain.

"Kagome, you must push," Kaeda said.

"Push, mate. Do you not wish to see our pup," Sesshomaru said, as Kagome pushed.

"That's it child," Kaeda said, "One more push." A moment later a cry was heard.

"It's a boy," Kaeda said, handing the child off to Amara.

"He isn't hanyou," Amara murmured.

"My son-" Kagome broke off and gave a small scream.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru said, as she leaned against him.

"There is another," Kaeda said.

"Another," Amara gasped.

"Kagome, child, push," Kaeda said.

"I'm so weak," Kagome whimpered.

"Then take some of my strength," Sesshomaru said, sending some on with yokai into Kagome.

"Push...thhat's is it, child," Kaeda said, and soon another cry was heard.

"It's a girl," Kaeda said.

"To children...both full blooded yokais," Amara said, handing Sesshomaru a cleaned child (his son) and then going to clean the other.

"What are their names," Amara asked.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome asked.

"My mother named me. You should name them," Sesshomaru said, as Amara handed Kagome her daughter. Their son had Sesshomaru's silver hair and Kagome's blue eye, while their caught was her twin's opposite with Sesshomaru's gold eye and Kagome's black hair.

"Kyōdo and Kurami," Kagome said, softly.

"Well named," Sesshomaru said, "She will indeed be a dark beauty, and he will grow to be strong."

"I just want them to grow to be happy," Kagome said.

"And that I promise you they will," Sesshomaru said.

And that they did.

******~INUYASHA~**

_TIME JUMP: 500 YEARS_

"Damn these infernal ties," Sesshomaru said, pulling the tie off once he reached his bathroom.

"Why do you have them be a mandatory clothing style," Kagome giggled, leaning against the doorway.

"I never did," Sesshomaru said, as he sat down and untied his dress shoes, "I told Amara to simply get me the most professional clothing during the decade, and this is what she gives me." Sesshomaru flung his shoes toward his closet.

"You just need to quit being so tied to the past," Kagome said, pulling off her blazer.

"Please, the Feudal Era was much better," Sesshomaru said, walking to his dresser as he unbuttoned his sleeves.

"So you are saying you don't like my new Jimmy Chou shoes," Kagome said, leaning down and pulling off her shoes.

"I see them no different than sandals," Sesshomaru said, opening up his top drawer.

"What about my shirt? It's from Chanel," Kagome said, unbuttoning her blouse.

"Kimonos were much more flattering," Sesshomaru said.

"Then what about this," Kagome asked, tapping Sesshomaru on the turned around and was faced with Kagome with her red blouse unbuttoned revealing her black lace corset.

"This is from Victoria's Secret; but if you really don't like this times clothes that much, I can-" Kagome was cut off by Sesshomaru's lips.

"Do you still hate the clothes," Kagome said once Sesshomaru pulled away to allow her to breathe. Sesshomaru growled in response.

"I thought so," Kagome said before pulling him back to her lips.


End file.
